


Till the End

by Joki070104



Category: Loki Fandom, Loki fan fic, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel from Buffy, F/M, M/M, Mick St. John - Moonlight, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joki070104/pseuds/Joki070104
Summary: What happens when Loki suddenly arrives on Midgard, bound in ropes with his mouth sewn shut? More than you could imagine.Set sometime after Iron Man but before Iron Man 2 and Thor.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Loki, Jarvis/Original Female Character, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N I know some of the songs I use haven’t come out at this point in time yet, but I don’t care. Music is timeless in my opinion. Also, normal font is Jillian’s POV. Bold is Loki’s POV. Bold and underlined is someone’s POV, but I don’t want to spoil anything at the moment. Italic font is for mind reading and also the emphasis on certain words. I do NOT own any of the characters except Jillian, her friends and her family. Nor do I own any of the MCU content, music or pictures that’s used. Those all belong to their respective owners. Angel is from Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Mick St. John is from Moonlight.)

My life has been an interesting one…. So interesting…. I can hardly believe how it all happened…. …They say I was born under a moondog… One that was surrounded by an unusual green light…. Not the typical white light that surrounded a moondog…. And then that night 17½ years later…. The best and worst night of my life…. That strange night in the graveyard when I died….

** Chapter 1 - Introductions **

Niki and I have been friends forever, well, almost forever. We didn’t really know each other before middle school, but once we met, we were sisters for life. It was coming up on my senior prom, Niki’s junior prom and we had already filled out the forms to bring our dates to prom.

Niki met Harley when she was in 9th grade and they had met at a party and fell in love with each other. They were only 2 years apart from each other, but you had to be careful because our parents aren’t always understanding. Meanwhile, I had met Loki in the oddest of circumstances. I met him in a graveyard of all places.

I had taken a trip up to Thief River Falls, MN during winter break and I asked my dad for directions to the graveyard where most of our relatives are buried during Christmas. I decided to visit it the next night before I headed back home to Iola, WI to start the second semester. Unfortunately, there was much more than I expected.

I arrived at the graveyard just at sundown and I was looking at my grandparents graves, paying my respects when I saw a flash of light in the forest. I thought it was just a last flash from the sun before it disappeared below the horizon, but it wasn’t that at all. The light came straight down from the sky, not from the west. I couldn’t help but be intrigued by the strange light, so I decided to investigate. I didn’t expect to find a man lying on the ground, curled up into a ball. I carefully approached him to see if he was still breathing and seeing that he was, I decided to try to talk to him.

“Hello? Are you okay?” I asked, a moan sounded from the man. “My name is Jillian. I’m coming over to help you. Please don’t hurt me.”

I slowly walked over to the man and proceeded to get him into a sitting position. He looked up at me and I saw stitches holding his lips shut and wrists rubbed raw by a rope, not to mention the wounds along his chest. I gasped and told him that if he didn’t hurt me, I’d help him with the stitches and rope. He looked up at me and started eagerly nodding his head, with a pleading look in his eyes. I must admit, even for his condition, he was unbelievably handsome. Gorgeous green eyes and short raven black hair that was a mess.

“Okay,” I said. “Wait here. I have a knife in my car, and I’ll help get that stuff off you.”

He just smiled as best that he could and nodded eagerly. I went over to my Subaru and got the knife that I usually kept in there, but on my way back to him, I swear I saw a strange shadow out of the corner of my eye. When I looked to see what it was, there was nothing there so I got back to the strange man and saw that his eyes had changed. They were eager before, whereas now they were worried.

“Please don’t worry. I don’t intend to hurt you, and hopefully this won’t take awfully long.”

He nodded eagerly and proceeded to hold very still. I gently put the blade against his wrist and slowly sawed at the rope until it broke, then I very carefully stuck the blade dull side against his lips and proceeded to cut the stitches. The closer I got to finishing, the more agitated he seemed to get.

“Please hold still. I still need to pull the thread out before you can talk.”

The strange man nodded eagerly, all the while the panicked look in his eyes getting more and more crazed. As I pulled the final stitch out, he shouted…

“LOOK OUT!!!”

That was the last thing I heard before time seemed to stop. As I recognized that time was no longer moving, I heard the strange man talking, not out loud, but in my mind.

“ _My name is Loki, prince of Asgard. You are one of the few here on Midgard that I have told this too, and it’s only because it seems that my life has caused the end of yours. A mewling quim who actually bothered to save my life. I want to give you this then. Eat it and your life will be better than you’ve ever known_.”

With that, he handed me a golden apple and disappeared. When I come to, there was no one in front of me anymore, but there is blood pouring out of me. Where it’s coming from, I’m not quite sure.

“NO!!!” a different voice yells behind me.

I promptly fall to the ground. As the blood keeps pouring out of me, I roll over to see a tall dark haired man fighting some sort of creature. As they’re fighting, I see the dark haired man turn into the same kind of creature. I realize instantly that they’re vampires, and that the dark haired man is named Angel.

Suddenly, another man appears beside Angel and I recognize him as Mick St. John. Together they take down the vampire, who seems oddly strong for one of them but easy for the two of them. Once they’re finished, they come over to me.

“What should we do about her? She’s dying because of us.” Angel asked.

“I’m not sure, but we should figure it out quickly,” Mick says.

“Hey, I’m still awake…barely,” I manage to say. They both stop to look at me.

“If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have caught that…. creature that was terrorizing Los Angeles and then here,” Mick says.

“You mean vampire?” I say, finding their shocked reactions hilarious, despite my state. “Yeah, I know what you both are. Angel doesn’t hide it the best, and once I saw your ice blue eyes Mick, I knew.” Neither of them said a word. “If you want to make it up to me, change me.”

Both start stuttering horribly, saying things like how they couldn’t as it was against everything they knew.

“Look, I’m about to die, so please, make up your minds. Neither of you want to change me, but I propose you both change me. You both have the traits I need to survive in this world. Angel, you have a soul whereas Mick can survive sunlight. Neither of you can deal with the guilt of what I’m proposing but you honestly have no choice…” Suddenly, a green light started emanating around them. They seemed to suddenly agree with what I was saying. Angel came up to my left side, while Mick came to my right side.

“Please, help me…” I begged.

“I’m so sorry,” Angel said.

“This will hurt,” Mick said at the same time.

I closed my eyes and felt a searing pain in my neck. I moaned and proceeded to black out.

“ _Eat the apple_ ,” I heard Loki say. I started to open my eyes. “ _Eat the apple!_ ” Loki pleaded. “ _You need to eat the apple first, before you do as they ask… Please!_ ” I looked into Loki’s eyes and saw a fervor unlike any I’ve ever seen. I nodded and proceeded to eat the apple.

“Wake Up!” I heard both Mick and Angel say so I opened my eyes and saw them pleading as well.

“Please open your mouth,” Angel said.

“This won’t be pleasant,” Mick said.

After I ate the apple, which neither man seemed to notice, I opened my mouth wide. Both men cut their wrists at the same time and proceeded to let their blood fill my mouth. I gasped to life as I fed off of just Angel first, followed by drinking from Mick and he had to pull his wrist away before I drank him dry. Once they did, I was tempted to fall into a slumber, but found that I couldn’t…Not yet… I had something to do first.

“ _Good_ ,” I heard Loki say in my mind. “ _You ate the apple first. That means I can teach you what you need to survive_.” Light started shimmering green around him, and that was the last thing I ever saw as a human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While I was holding onto consciousness, I heard voices talking around me. They sounded far away at first, but they became clearer once they were closer.

“What are we going to do about her? We have no idea where she came from?” It sounded like Mick.

“Well we have to get her home somehow,” Angel responded.

“I think I can help with that.”

“Who the hell are you?!” Angel asked.

“Lo-ki…” my voice sounds horrible!

“You shouldn’t be awake right now. You need to be asleep for our blood to work,” Mick said.

“Loki huh,” Angel said. “As in the Norse God of Mischief and Lies?”

“The one and the same,” Loki replied with a small bow.

“Well, is there any way you can get her home?” Mick asked.

“I can look into her memories since she’s still conscious, but I have no way to get there. I don’t know this area.” Loki answered.

“Well you can always drive,” Angel said. “Assuming she doesn’t mind you driving her car.”

I couldn’t see well but Loki looked very sheepish. “I don’t know how to drive a car,” he mumbled. Neither Mick nor Angel said anything about that.

“Well, if you can figure out where home is, we can help get her there.” Mick said.

_“Loki, couldn’t you use magic to create something to get me home?”_

_“I could, but I don’t know what to create. I need an idea.”_

_“Would K.I.T.T work?”_

_“What is this… kit?”_

I laughed in my mind. _“It’s the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K-I-T-T. It’s an outlandish idea, but so is Norse Gods and vampires.”_ Images of Kitt from Knight Rider started going through my mind, letting Loki see all the intricacies and features Kitt had. Most importantly the self-driving feature, the car’s near invincibility and I even added the AI features of both KITT and JARVIS for extra measure.

_“Hmmm…”_ I could sense the wheels turning in his mind. _“I could, but since I’m not familiar with cars it would probably be better if I had something to start with and add the features to.”_ I flashed a picture of my Subaru in his mind. _“Are you sure you don’t mind?”_

_“It’s either that or we leave the car here, and I really love my car.”_ That car has been in my family for the past 15 years. It was reliable, well-built and had heated seats with the Outback package so it handled the road great in winter. Perfect for Wisconsin winters.

“Hello, Earth to Loki,” Mick said, waving his hand in front of Loki’s face.

“My apologies,” Loki said. “I have figured out how to get her home. Is there anything I need to do to help with her transformation?”

“You’re going to have to get some blood on hand for her,” Angel said. “You could check local butchers.”

“That’s disgusting Angel,” Mick said. “I don’t know how you can drink that animal blood regularly. Loki, go to a blood bank or a hospital to get some human blood. And since mischief is your thing, you should be able to do it without getting caught. Make sure you get some of each blood type so she can figure out which she prefers.”

“Thank you,” Loki said. “I’ll do that. I think I’ll get her home now.” Green light started emanating from my car.

“How are you going to do that?” Angel asked. “I thought you didn’t know how to drive?”

Loki just pointed over Mick and Angel’s shoulders to where my car was still glowing green. “I don’t, but he does.” Suddenly, the whole clearing was filled with a bright green flash. When my car stopped glowing, it didn’t look much different to me so Loki showed me a picture in his mind which had me reconsidering that idea. I’ll have to look at it once I can see better.

“Is that what I think it is?” Mick asked, noticing the light bar on the front of the car.

“If you think it’s Kitt, you’d be correct,” Loki answered. “Jillian showed me the ideas for Kitt, and I applied them to her car to get her home. Now, if you’ll permit, I will get her home where she can rest.”

“Sounds good. Thanks for your help Loki.” Mick said.

“Be careful bleeding around her,” Angel said. “You might get attacked if her hunger is bad enough. Here’s our numbers so you have someone to call if you need help with her.”

“Thank you,” Loki said. With that I felt myself get picked up and carried over to my car.

_“I hope you programmed Kitt to listen to us,”_ I said.

Loki laughed. “I don’t know about programmed, but he was made to listen to you and on occasion, me.”

_“Good.”_ With that, I showed Loki my memories of home and proceeded to fall into a deep slumber.

****

**As I walked up to the car, the passenger door opened so I gently laid her in the seat, and it started laying back on its own.**

**“What was that?” I asked.**

**“I thought she’d be more comfortable laying down, sir.” The car responded.**

**“Thank you…… I’m not sure what to call you. I saw a couple of different names for you in her mind. Which would you prefer, Kitt or Jarvis?”**

**“Well, considering that Jarvis is the AI for one Mr. Anthony Stark, I think Kitt would be more appropriate.”**

**“Very well Kitt. Take us home.” With that, I told the AI where to take us. Once we were on the road, I took a closer look at Jillian. She was quite beautiful for a Midgardian. Long brown hair down to her waist, deep brown eyes (from what I saw before she fell asleep) and a slightly muscular body, but still full of lovely curves. She had helped me at almost the cost of her own life, fought through the pain of being stabbed and almost drained with no childish screams of pain that humans are known for. She was different… a mystery… I love mysteries. I think I’ll stay with this one for a while.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Angel and Mick


	2. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suggestive sexual content. Mature or 18+ only please.

Nighttime

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that I was hungry. VERY hungry. The second thing I noticed was how well I could hear things. I could hear my own, very faint heartbeat and it was so slow now. Somewhere close by I heard another heartbeat so I got myself out of bed and tracked the heartbeat to the kitchen. It was coming from Loki. I finally got a good look at Loki as I entered the kitchen. He was gorgeous! He had to stand at least 6’2’’, had beautiful green eyes, short black hair that was just below his ears and a mess, but still lovely, and a body built…well, like a god. Not an ounce of fat, pure muscle from what I could see. He was dressed in black leather pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

“I felt you regaining consciousness, so I thought I would have things ready for you,” Loki said, turning around to look at me. Behind him were several glasses that had some red liquid in each of them and my nose instantly picked up the scent from the glasses.

“Is that… blood?” I asked, my eyes going wide.

“Yes, but reliably sourced. Angel and Mick told me where to find blood for you and the rest was…. How you say…. A piece of pie?”

I laughed at him. “A piece of cake. Or you could say ‘easy as pie’. Either way works. So, what’s with all the different glasses?”

“Mick suggested that I have several different types for you to try. That way you can figure out what kind you like.”

“Thank you.” I started working my way through the different glasses. So far A+ was my favorite followed closely by O-. The rest were fine, but I’d avoid them if I could help it. After finishing all the glasses, I noticed that there was a small shot glass sitting next to Loki. I wasn’t sure why I didn’t notice it before, but then I saw the green light surrounding the shot glass so I looked to Loki for an answer.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea or not,” he said.

“What is it?” Suddenly the green light vanished, and I smelled it. My pupils blew wide open and my fangs descended. “What is that!?” I asked again.

“It’s a small shot of my blood. I’d rather have you know my scent than be taken by surprise during training.”

I couldn’t help but lick my lips. It was the most delicious thing I had ever smelled. “What do you want me to do, drink it?” My nervous laughing died once he nodded. “No, that’s a horrible idea. What if I attack _you_ once I’m done?”

“I think I’ll take my chances.” That smug bastard was smirking at me! I slowly walked up to the table and grabbed the shot glass. I looked to him once more to make sure he was okay with this. He nodded again while still smiling at me so with that, I drank the shot. It was delicious! It felt like I was being filled with liquid energy. “Well? How is it?” I looked at him through hooded eyes. “Um, Jillian, your eyes are ice blue….”

“I’m sorry Loki…”

“Wh-” he didn’t get the chance to finish. I already had him pinned to the wall.

“Forgive me…” I whispered. He nodded slightly and moved his head to the side, giving me access to his neck. I sunk my fangs into him and I couldn’t help but moan as his blood was the most divine thing I ever had. After the first few pulls, I noticed that he’d wrapped his arms around me, like a lover’s embrace. My arms seemed to move of their own accord and wrapped around him. He moaned in my ear and I felt him shudder against me. That made me realize just how sexual this was. I took my fangs out of his neck and licked the tiny little wounds. “I’m not sure how to close these…”

“If my understanding is correct, a little bit of your blood on the wounds should suffice.”

“Okay.” Since it seemed like the thing to do, I pricked my tongue with a fang and licked over his wounds. His breathing picked up considerably.

“If you don’t want me to do lewd things to you, you need to stop now.” I looked at him in confusion and he proceeded to grind into me causing my eyes to grow wide as I realized he had a massive erection. “Sorry darling, but that was probably the hottest thing that has ever happened to me. Pain and pleasure all in one.” It felt like I was blushing fiercely. “Glad to see that your transformation didn’t get rid of this…” he said as he was brushing a finger over my cheek. I guess I could still blush.

“We shouldn’t be like this,” I said, stepping back. “We’ve only known each other a few hours.”

“More like four days.”

“Four days?!”

“Yes. I guess between giving you the apple and the vampires saving your life, your body needed some extra time to transform. And it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked…”

“So, what does this apple…… wait… you’ve seen me naked?” It was only then that I looked down to realize that my clothes were not what I had been wearing at the graveyard. “What happened to my clothes?”

“Well, they were covered in blood from you being stabbed, drained and then fed blood. Plus, your body was covered in blood as well.”

“So not only did you change my clothes, but you also washed me as well?”

He laughed. “Yes, but I didn’t do anything untoward. I may be the God of Mischief but I’m not a complete pervert. You were covered in blood and I wanted to make sure you were healing properly.” I don’t know why, but I trusted him.

“Oh… thank you then.” I turned around and lifted my shirt up a bit. There was no scar whatsoever.

“If you’re wondering why there’s no scar, it’s probably because I used some sedir to heal the wound until your vampire blood kicked in.”

“Can you read my mind? And what’s sedir?”

_“To a degree. And sedir is the actual name for my magic.”_

_“Well that could be useful.”_

“It wasn’t this strong a few days ago. I think it’s because you drank some of my blood.”

“I am sorry about that again. I didn’t mean to lose control like that.” I couldn’t help but look down sheepishly. “If it makes you feel any better, it was the most divine thing I have ever tasted.”

Loki laughed heartily. “I am a God darling so it makes sense. But if it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one who almost lost control.”

I looked up at him to see his eyes filled with lust and the erection in his pants bulging. I licked my lips without meaning to. “What made you stop?” I asked breathlessly.

“I figured you might want to get to know your new body before I do. It seems only fair and I don’t want to hurt you.”

I laughed again. “And I don’t want to hurt you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a very cold shower,” He said, walking off to the bathroom next to the kitchen.

“Me too,” I said, heading to my bedroom and turning the shower on, making it as cold as I could stand as I got undressed. As soon as I got in, it felt like I’d been hit with a bolt of lightning but it wasn’t just the water, it was something else as well. Pleasure. My mind was filled with pleasure, but it wasn’t mine. It was Loki’s and he was pleasuring himself in the shower. I started moaning in the shower.

_“Do you like what you see? Are you thinking of me?”_

I gasped. I didn’t know he’d sense me watching him. I quickly let go of the connection, but I could hear his fading laughter in my mind. I very much enjoyed what I had seen, but I didn’t bother touching myself. I’ve never been particularly good at it and I don’t think becoming a vampire changed that. With a sigh, I finished my shower in peace. Once I was done, I headed into my bedroom to put on some clothes on. I decided on a comfy pair of jeans and a My Chemical Romance shirt. One thing was for sure though, bras still sucked. I headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.

“I am sorry about that darling. I couldn’t seem to control myself that time.” He was chuckling softly, running a hand back in his hair. What I wouldn’t give to run my hands in those lovely locks.

“It’s okay,” I said, clearing my throat as I blushed deeply. “So, what are the plans for today?”

“Well, I’m hungry, so I was going to make something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“I’m not sure if I _can_ still eat. Almost all of the vampires I’ve heard of can’t eat.”

“Well, if you could still eat, what sounds good?”

“Mmmmm… Steak, rare, with steamed broccoli.”

“A girl after my own heart. Let’s go get this on the grill then.”

I wasn’t going to ask where he learned how to use a grill but I’m quite sure he was bored as hell the last few days. Once we got outside, I realized that Kitt wasn’t just a dream as he was installed on my Subaru.

“Miss Jillian, I’m glad to see that you’ve recovered.” Kitt said.

“Thank you. Why do you sound a little bit like Jarvis, Kitt?”

“I am a combination of both Jarvis and Kitt,” he replied. “But since Jarvis is Mr. Stark’s AI, I figured it’d be better to call me Kitt.”

“Fair enough. Thank you again for getting us home.”

“You’re welcome Miss Jillian.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so polite Kitt.” Kitt hummed in the background as I turned to Loki. “So, since we’re grilling, should we just grill the broccoli?”

“That sounds delicious darling. Could you go grab that from inside then?”

“Sure, but you’ve got to answer a question for me first…”

“I’ll answer as best as I can.” He continued working with getting the grill ready for dinner.

“Why do you keep calling me ‘darling’?”

Loki laughed and turned around to face me. “I mean no offense by it. I find that it’s a nice thing to call someone that you’ve shared an experience with and that you hope to one day be intimate with.”

“Oh…” I was blushing madly. “Sounds fair then…” I started walking inside to grab our dinner. “…Darling.” I could feel his desire through the connection and heard his laughter, but he stayed at the grill. Once I came back outside and we had our dinner going, I decided to figure some things out. “So, what was that apple?”

“Ah, a Golden Apple of Idunn. They give us our immortality and it should help your sedir develop. I figured it was the least I could do since you rescued me. Most wouldn’t.”

“So, on top of being a vampire, I’m now an immortal?”

“I’m not sure. Most vampires are already immortal, so it should just really help with your sedir. Now, why don’t we see what you’re capable of.” With that, he summoned a clone to take care of the dinner.


	3. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sexual Content Warning**

He started out with having me do some basic fighting moves with him and once I had gotten the hang of it, he asked me to take it seriously. Slowly but surely, I was getting quicker and started dodging his blows. Eventually we had to call it because dinner was done, not to mention Loki had a few bruises on him by this point.

“I’m sorry about those,” I told him. “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

Loki laughed. “Like I said darling, I’m a God. They sting a bit, but that’s just a testament to how strong you actually are. Now, shall we see if you’re able to eat food?

I hummed lightly. I liked it when he called me darling. “Yes, please! Now that I’m smelling those, I feel famished again.”

“Let’s eat out here then. We already have a fire going and this table you have out here is quite handy on a night like this.”

“Are you sure you won’t get cold? I don’t seem to notice it.”

“I’ve never been terribly bothered by the cold either. I’m not sure why.”

After getting everything on some plates, it was time for the moment of truth. I cut into a piece of steak and noticed that it was perfectly rare, my favorite. I started eating it and moaned. It was the best steak I’ve ever had, not to mention my body didn’t seem to be having a negative reaction to food which made me incredibly happy.

“You’re an amazing cook!” I complimented him.

“Thank you,” he said. “I don’t usually have to cook for myself, but that didn’t stop me from learning. It’s a useful skill to have in the field.”

We finished our meal in a comfortable silence. After we were done, we sat for a while watching the stars while Loki magicked away the dishes.

“Well, shall we continue your training?” Loki asked me.

“Are you sure?” I responded. “I don’t want to keep hurting you.”

Loki laughed. “In all honesty, I was holding back a bit because I didn’t want to hurt you. Not to mention I needed to recover from the blood loss.”

I blushed again. “I am sorry about that.”

Loki laughed while looking at me with hooded eyes. “I’d let you do that again in a heartbeat darling. Now, let’s keep training.”

With that, we went back to hand to hand combat. Loki was right, he was definitely holding back earlier. I still managed to block some of his blows, but not nearly as many as last time. He didn’t seem to be terribly interesting in blocking my blows, instead preferring to dodge them entirely. That allowed him to get more blows in because he was much harder to predict, not to mention that he was very distracting. His moves were so fluid, they were the definition of graceful and the next thing I knew, my ass was in the snow.

“You can’t allow yourself to get distracted like that,” Loki scolded. I just nodded sheepishly. “Let’s do something that’ll make sure you’re paying attention.” With that, Loki summoned two sets of daggers, one for me and one for him.

“Are you sure this is a great idea?” I asked as he tossed me the daggers.

“Yes, because I know you don’t want to hurt me on purpose, so pay attention. Let’s start out slowly.”

He showed me the way to properly handle and use them. Then we started practicing against each other, slowly building up speed. As we went, he taught me all the different ways you can use daggers. I can understand why he likes them as they’re incredibly versatile. We kept practicing what felt like hours. It probably was.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Loki said. “You’ve made some progress today. Feel like a round of real practice?”

“Real practice?” I asked.

“We’ll try to strike each other with the daggers. Non-lethal hits only of course.”

“This sounds like another horrible idea. I could attack you again…”

“That’s the other purpose of this. To see if you can control it. We don’t want you accidentally attacking someone that gets injured around you.”

I sighed. “Good point. Let’s do this.”

Loki and I faced off at each other. At his nod, we started going at each other. He’s really good. I quickly had a couple of nicks on my hands from haphazardly blocking his blows. I hissed at bit at the pain, but it wasn’t the worst. I was more worried about attacking him… and he noticed.

“You need to take this seriously,” he told me. “Come on, fight me!”

All of a sudden, he sped up considerably. I was getting more than nicks on my hands now, he actually landed several cuts on my arms and a good gash across my chest. I couldn’t hold back anymore unless I wanted another gash across my chest. I didn’t; it hurt like hell but was already healing. Next thing I knew, I had gotten past Loki’s guard and got a decent blow across his upper chest. Shit.

Loki just stood there, breathing heavily, waiting to see what I would do. I felt my eyes change and my fangs descend. I finally noticed that when my eyes changed, I could see much finer details. That’s what stopped me. I noticed the blood on his chest again…and then I noticed how bad the gash looked.

“That looks really bad Loki,” I said, pointing at his chest.

“It hurts quite a bit,” he admitted. “What are you going to do with those?” He was pointing at my daggers as I had started bringing them towards my face. Quickly, I threw them in the snow and cleaned the blood off of them.

“Sorry about that,” I told him. “Let me help you with that gash.” I picked up some snow and started walking towards him. He looked pretty startled.

“We’re going to have to work on your walking skills.” He showed me in my mind what had happened. I had practically teleported to his side.

“Whoops.” I put the snow on his chest and he hissed. “Hold still, I’m trying to slow the bleeding so I can look at it a bit.” He nodded his head and stood still. He put his hands on my shoulders and was holding onto me for support. Finally, I took the snow off and looked at the gash. It was so tempting to just lick it, but I knew that was a horrible idea as the gash was much deeper than I intended it to be. He sat down quite suddenly, and that had me worried so I quickly repacked the wound with more snow.

“Do you have any ideas on what we should do about this?” I asked him.

“I could heal it, but I’m pretty weak at the moment.” He looked at me. “You could heal it though I’m sure.”

“How?”

“Well, your blood healed those puncture wounds earlier…”

“Fair point. So…directly on the wound then or…” Holy shit…I started blushing furiously. I don’t know what I’d do if he fed on me. It was hot enough when I fed on him.

“I can tell what you’re thinking darling. And yes, that’s how I’d prefer to do it. I think it would be much more efficient and my body could absorb it better.”

Holy shit.

**I never thought she’d say yes so It surprised the Hel out of me when she did.**

**“Okay,” she said. “Let’s do this.”**

**She was beautiful when she blushed like that and I enjoyed toying with her. She was strong, fast, durable, learned incredibly quickly… a worthy apprentice? Or maybe more…I’m not quite sure yet. But I’ll have some fun while I’m deciding.**

**“Um…” she was looking at me. “Since you don’t have fangs, will my wrist be okay? I’ll bite it for you…”**

**Damn. I was really hoping to go after her neck but that can wait for another time so I nodded my head. She leaned against my side, bit her wrist and held it up to me. I grabbed on with both hands and brought her up to my mouth. I looked at her one last time. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? You don’t have to…”**

**“Yes Loki, I’m sure.”**

**I kissed her wrist and then licked my lips. She tasted better than any Asgardian drink. I started drinking from her wrist, slowly at first, then more greedily. What is this?! I feel like…I can’t believe I’m even thinking this…It feels like there’s lightning in my veins! I could feel myself healing quickly. That’s when I heard her moaning in my ear. Oh Norns… I couldn’t help it… I got hard instantly.**

**“Loki…” she moaned in my ear.**

**Shit. I couldn’t help myself… I jumped her. I pushed her into the snow and started kissing her hungrily. She resisted at first, but I think the taste of blood on my lips changed her mind. She melted into my arms and opened her mouth for me and her fangs were something else. It was a totally new sensation, and a thrill of excitement ran through me. These could cause some serious damage, but I’ll worry about that later.**

**I started delicately licking her fangs, just to see what would happen. I figured she would moan, but I didn’t expect her to growl as well. She was hotter than a fire demon from Muspelheim. I ground my hips into her as I just couldn’t help it. She gasped in my mouth and started sucking on my tongue. Holy shit. I ground into her again, and this time she pushed back into me. Norns, help me…**

**I loved it. It seemed she could hold her breath as long as I could, so I didn’t have to stop kissing her unless I wanted too. I slowly started moving my hands up her chest, waiting to see if she would stop me. When she only moaned in my mouth, I took that as my cue to continue. My hands quickly went through the tear in her shirt and found her breasts. Norns, they were perfect. Full, supple and the perfect size for my hands.**

**“Oh Loki…” she moaned.**

**“Yes darling?”**

**“Don’t stop. Rougher…please…” she begged.**

**“Oh Jillian…” I ripped off her bra and started hungrily kissing her again. I was roughly fondling her breasts as they were perfect. She started grinding into me and I couldn’t help but push back against her. Her hands started running over my chest and I shivered at her touch. She was like cool, flexible marble.**

**“Sweet Jesus Loki,” she panted. “You’re perfect.”**

**I pulled back and looked at her. “So are you darling. I _like_ these,” I said, pointing to her fangs. She gave my finger a playful nip, then started sucking on it. I couldn’t help but stare at her and it was then I noticed her eyes were the brightest blue I’ve ever seen, almost like they were glowing. “Oh darling, your eyes are gorgeous.” I showed her what they looked like in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she was smiling at me. Suddenly, she was looking past me with some fear in her eyes. I looked behind me but couldn’t figure out what had her worried. “What is it darling?”**

**“The sun is coming up,” she said.**

**“Why is that a problem?”**

**“Well, Angel burns in the sun, but Mick doesn’t. He just gets irritated by it over time. The longer he’s out, the worse it gets.”**

**“What do you want to do darling? It’s up to you.”**

**“You can teleport, right?”**

**“Yes love.” Why had I said that…Her eyes flared… Damn, she noticed. She grabbed my head, pulled me down and started kissing me again. I couldn’t help but moan when she started pulling my hair.**

****

I knew I was taking a risk by staying out here, but I didn’t care. The pine trees were plenty tall enough and they surrounded the whole property. We have some time. I couldn’t help it, every touch of his felt like it was full…well, magic. He took over at that point, the surprise wearing off finally. He started devouring my mouth and was painfully pulling at my nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers. I gasped in pleasurable pain.

“Sunlight?” he asked me. I shook my head. “Good. I want to taste these.” He moved his head down to my right breast and lazily ran his tongue across my nipple. I arched my back, pushing my breast towards his mouth while grinding against him. He growled and looked at me with hooded eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care,” I said. I smirked at him, fangs showing and eyes hooded.

“Good, because I lied.” He bit down on my breast and started sucking on it while his right hand worked my other nipple expertly.

“Loki!” I moaned.

He growled against my breast, left hand moving down my stomach. I looked down at him and saw him watching me, a question in his eyes.

 _“Are you sure love?”_ he asked again. _“Out here?_

 _“_ Yes darling, I’m sure.”

He growled again, this time pulling back. Next thing I knew, a green light appeared around us and when it cleared, we were laying on some sort of blanket next to the fire in nothing but our underwear. I noticed Loki’s erection popping out of the top of what must be Asgardian boxers.

“Fuck Loki, you’re huge…”

He laughed. “Just you wait. You have no idea.” With that, he slipped a hand into my panties and proceeded to rip them off. His fingers found my folds and he parted them expertly. One of his fingers dived into my pussy and he started working me way better than I could ever do myself. His long finger curled inside me, working my g-spot. “You’re so wet for me. I wonder what you taste like.” He pulled his finger out and sucked my juices off of it. “Mmmm, you taste better than the finest Asgardian wine. I wonder if you’ll get me just as drunk.”

His head was suddenly between my legs and he was licking at my core. My fingers threaded through his hair, grabbing on for dear life as he plunged his tongue into me, moaning while doing so, so I started pushing my hips up to meet his mouth when two long fingers dived into my pussy.

“Oh, fuck,” I moaned. “Loki…”

His fingers pumped in and out of me perfectly, rubbing against my g-spot. _“Cum for me pet.”_

“Loki!” I screamed as I came hard and fast all over his fingers and tongue. He pulled his fingers out of me and lazily lapped up my cum.

“Now, I think you’re ready,” he said, coming up to kiss me. “Are you sure you want this love? The sun is almost past the trees…”

“I’m sure Loki. I need you inside of me, please.” I couldn’t keep the neediness out of my voice. I reached down and sprung his erection free of his boxers. He was beautiful… and huge. The size of it frightened me a bit.

He chuckled. “I’ll make sure you’re used to it darling.” He bent down to kiss me while slowly nudging against my folds. He moaned into my mouth when he finally penetrated me. “Norns love, you’re so tight. Hold on my darling.”

My fingers were digging into him, scratching paths down his back. He hissed in pain and pleasure as he pushed himself the rest of the way into me. Good Lord, he was huge. He was holding himself steady, which I was glad for because he was oh so very deep inside me.

“Okay love,” I said. “You can start moving. Slowly please.”

****

**I was so happy when she told me I could start moving. I went slowly at first, so I didn’t hurt her as she was so damn tight. I’m not sure how long I can last like this.**

**“Faster Loki,” she moaned. That was all I needed to hear so I started moving faster. She was moaning beneath me and her hips were meeting mine, thrust for thrust. She wrapped her legs around my back and held onto me. Fuck. “Harder…” she whimpered. I began to pound into her, and her walls started clenching around my cock. She liked it rough. Thank the Gods.**

**“Cum for me my pet,” I growled to her.**

**“Loki!” she screamed, her fingernails digging into my back again. I loved the pain she gave me.**

**“Oh fuck, yes!” I hissed, pushing myself deep inside her as I came. I couldn’t fucking help it. With how tight she was and her fingernails in my back, I wasn’t able to hold back any longer.**

**“Loki…” That was all the warning I had before her hand gripped my head and pulled it down and to the side. Next thing I knew, I felt the searing pleasure of her fangs in my neck again.**

**“Fuck…” I groaned as I got instantly hard again. I began to give her slow, deep thrusts as she drank from me.**

**For some reason, I got the urge to leave my mark on her and that’s when I saw something blue shine right in my face. I wasn’t sure what that was about, but I felt slightly different. That’s when I noticed that somehow, I had fangs as well. Sweet Valhalla. I don’t even care where they came from. I growled and bit into her neck. As I was taking the first pull, I grabbed onto her and thrust all the way into her and came violently again. _“Jillian!”_**

**She released my neck and screamed into the air, “LOKI!” as she came all over me again. I took one last drink out of her neck and noticed that my fangs had disappeared. I’d figure that one out later.**

**I felt her stiffen against me so I looked over my shoulder to realize the sun was about to land on us. I got my sedir ready to whisk us inside at a moment’s notice.**

**“Let me know if you need to get out of here love,” I told her.**

**She nodded. “Lemme heal your neck while we’re waiting.” I bent my head back down to her and felt her lick my neck. She did it a couple more times, lazily.**

**“If you keep doing that,” I warned her, “I’ll fuck you again right here.” She laughed. What a wonderful sound.**

**I felt the sun hit me first. It made its way over my body and it felt nice and warm on this chilly morning. Once we were both covered in sunlight, I looked into her eyes. They were brown again and her fangs were gone.**

**“Any discomfort?” I asked her.**

**“No more than when I was human,” she replied.**

**“That’s good,” I said, lazily kissing her. “Let’s head inside and get some sleep.”**

**“Sounds perfect.”**

**“Do you want to sleep in my room or yours?”**

**“No, we’ll sleep in my room. It’s got the biggest bed.”**

**As I used sedir to get us to her room, I magicked away our mess, pulled the blankets over us and fell asleep with her in my arms.**


	4. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sexual Content Warning, as well as alcohol use and self inflicted injury.**

After we woke up around 3 p.m., we made breakfast with each other. I was in the middle of explaining New Year’s Eve to Loki, and he found it quite interesting.

“So, people get together, and do a countdown until midnight. Then they kiss each other and shoot off fireworks?” he asked me.

“Yes,” I said, laughing gently. “That’s a rather good summary of New Year’s Eve.”

“And it’s all to celebrate the beginning of a new year?”

“Correct. We…” I stopped to correct myself, “humans have short life spans and love to celebrate anything.

“Sounds like fun. I can’t wait to celebrate it with you. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“Well, we gotta figure out a way to get me out of school for a few days. I’m not ready to be around humans yet.”

“What do you need?”

“I need to get a doctor’s slip, but there’s no way I’m going to a doctor for one.”

“A doctor?” he asked me.

“A healer, but probably nowhere near as good as yours.”

“Ah. So how can I help?”

“Can you make a doctor’s slip for me? I’m not sure how to get it there though.”

“I’d be more than delighted. This sounds very…interesting…” he chuckled softly. “Show me this doctor’s note.”

I opened my mind to him. It was so much easier today. Probably from the blood transfer this morning. I moaned softly.

_“Concentrate little one.”_

_“Sorry.”_ I focused on what a doctor’s note from my doctor looked like.

“All done.” A green light flashed around his hand and a doctor’s note was sitting in it.

“Now we just have to figure out how to get it there…” I was rolling ideas around in my mind when I lost all train of thought. A green light was shimmering all around Loki and when it cleared, he looked just like me.

“What do you think?” she asked me.

“It’s definitely strange to be staring at myself like this…”

“Good strange or bad strange?”

“I’m not sure. It’s just eerie…”

“What about this?” She started shimmering green again. This time when it cleared, she looked like a female version of Loki. She was a little bit taller, fuller and slimmer than him, but in all the best of ways.

“Good strange,” I whispered. “Definitely good. You’re gorgeous…” I felt my pupils widen and I’m sure my fangs were out slightly.

She laughed and it sounded like music. She turned back into himself. “I think we can have some fun with that,” he growled at me. “Now, I have something to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

He looked at me very confused. “I’m not sure I understand…”

I laughed. “Sorry. It’s a colloquialism. It also means ‘go ahead’.”

“Ah. How did you control your sedir and give me fangs this morning?”

“I did?” He nodded at me. “I honestly thought you did it.”

“I would have thought so too, except the sedir that did it was blue, while mine is green. I want you to try something for me.”

“Okay…” I wasn’t sure I was going to like this.

“I want you to try to transform something. Start simple with something like your clothes or a random object. Envision it in your mind, and make the change happen.”

I looked around me and I decided to see if I could change my clothes. If I failed, it’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked. I closed my eyes and imagined the My Chem shirt that got destroyed the other day, then I willed the change to happen. When I opened my eyes, I saw a light blue glow around me. When it cleared, my My Chem shirt was back in one piece. I glanced up at Loki.

“Good job!” he praised. “Now let’s try something more complicated. Try changing something about yourself.”

I smirked at him as I was hoping he was going to ask me that. I closed our connection a bit but kept my eyes open. I want to see his face if I pull this off. My blue glow surrounded me, keeping him from seeing what I was doing. Once it cleared, his eyes grew wide. I looked down at myself, proud to see I had pulled it off.

“Hey, I did it…”

“Smartass.”

**~~~~**

**She had turned into me. The only difference were the fangs.**

**“You might want to learn to cover those up,” I said to him, pointing to his fangs.**

**“Oops,” he said, licking his fangs. That’s it… I teleported behind him and wrapped an arm under his arm but up across his chest. I pulled him against me, grabbing his head with my other hand and pulling it to the side.**

**“You forget,” I growled, “I know this body better than you do.” I bit into his neck hard, hard enough to draw blood, even without fangs. He moaned loudly as I took a pull of blood and noticed the slight taste of evergreen. I liked it…Then, to add to the pleasure, I ground my erection into her ass…Her ass? That’s when I noticed the blood that I was drinking had a fruitier taste and that my hand across her chest was firmly holding onto a breast. I pulled back from her neck.**

**“What happened love?” I asked her.**

**“I wasn’t expecting you to react like this,” she panted. “I didn’t know you felt that way about men.”**

**“I’m gender-fluid love. I’ll fuck just about anything that’s humanoid.”**

**“Good to know handsome.”**

**I licked her neck clean, squeezed her breast one last time and then let her go. “Let's work on your sedir a bit more since you seem to have a knack for it.”**

**“What should we work on?”**

**“Let's work on hiding your vampiric traits unless you mean to show them. Focus on how your body feels when it changes, then try to conceal the changes.”**

**“Should I just transform the changes?”**

**“You could, but the magical aura would be more noticeable. A concealing spell takes much less sedir.”**

**“Okay. I'll try.” I watched as she changed from vampire, to human and back again. She did it once more, but this time I only noticed her eyes get a little bit lighter and I couldn't see her fangs at all.**

**“Well done! Now, let's keep practicing this for the rest of the day while we get ready for tonight until it's an automatic response.”**

**“Why so I have a feeling I'm not going to like this plan…” I only smirked in response.**

**I started planning on what to do for our fireworks while Jilly planned our dinner. She went to the kitchen to start planning on what to make for our dinner tonight. When I looked at her, she seemed lost in thought so it was the perfect time to try this. I stealthily pulled a dagger off of my belt and gently drew the blade across my palm. She looked over to me with slightly hooded eyes, but that was the only thing I noticed.**

**“Nice try Loki,” she said. She walked over to me, grabbed my dagger, and sliced her own palm. “Gimme your hand please.” I held it up to her and she pressed her palm against mine, instantly healing my wound. Blue sedir shimmered on our palms as she walked away, cleaning up the mess. “I can’t work like this. I need music.” She began to mess with the radio on the stand next to the TV. Next thing I knew, there was music filling the house. I looked around for its source.**

**“My dad wired the living room,” she said, pointing to the speakers up in the corners of the ceiling.**

**“That’s quite clever,” I said. “What kind of music is this?”**

**“Oldies,” she replied. “It’s music from the last 50 years or so all mixed together. They occasionally throw in some songs from today as well.”**

**“And what song is this?” I asked her. She listened for about ten seconds before she knew the song and smiled.**

**“Raspberry Beret by Prince,” she replied. With that, she went back to the kitchen and started putting things together. I had no idea what some of them were, but they smelled delicious. Then I heard her start singing and saw that she had started dancing a little bit.**

“I was working part time in a five-and-dime  
My boss was Mr. McGee  
He told me several times that he didn't like my kind  
'Cause I was a bit too leisurely

Seems that I was busy doing something close to nothing  
But different than the day before  
That's when I saw her, ooh, I saw her  
She walked in through the out door, out door

She wore a raspberry beret  
The kind you find in a secondhand store  
Raspberry beret  
And if it was warm, she wouldn't wear much more  
Raspberry beret  
I think I love her

Built like she was  
She had the nerve to ask me  
If I planned to do her any harm **…”** **she paused to look at me here, a smirk on her face. I smirked back at her, remembering the same thing she was, the graveyard.**

“So, look here  
I put her on the back of my bike  
And-a we went riding  
Down by old man Johnson's farm

I said now, overcast days never turned me on  
But something ‘bout the clouds and her mixed  
She wasn't too bright  
But I could tell when she kissed me  
She knew how to get her kicks

She wore a raspberry beret  
The kind you find in a secondhand store  
Raspberry beret  
And if it was warm, she wouldn't wear much more  
Raspberry beret  
I think I love her

The rain sounds so cool when it hits the barn roof  
And the horses wonder who you are  
Thunder drowns out what the lightning sees  
You feel like a movie star

Listen  
They say the first time ain't the greatest  
But I tell ya  
If I had the chance to do it all again  
I wouldn't change a stroke  
'Cause baby, I'm the most  
With a girl as fine as she was then, oh, oh yeah

Raspberry beret  
The kind you find in a secondhand store  
Raspberry beret  
If it was warm, she wouldn't wear much more  
Raspberry beret

I think I, I think I, I think I love her

Raspberry beret  
(No, no, no)  
The kind you find in a secondhand store  
Raspberry beret  
If it was warm, she wouldn't wear much more

Raspberry beret

I think I love her”

**“Well done darling,” I said as I started clapping. I could tell I had startled her a bit because she jumped and I laughed softly at how distracted she had gotten.**

**“Sorry about that,” she said. “I don’t usually embarrass myself in front of strangers.” I couldn’t help but laugh harder at that.**

**“Darling,” I said, looking at her with hooded eyes, “I would hardly consider us strangers…”**

**“Fair point,” she said, returning my look. “I’m gonna get back to work.” With that she went back to making things in the kitchen.**

**I started putting together what I wanted to use to shoot off the fireworks. Once I was satisfied with my work, I started using my sedir and went about making duplicates that could shoot off different colors and kinds of fireworks.**

I was busy getting the tiger burgers ready when I saw some green light out of the corner of my eye. Loki was using his sedir to replicate his fireworks shooter. That gave me an idea.

“Hey Loki,” I said, “I was wondering if you could teach me something quick…”

“Sure darling,” he said, getting up to face me while his sedir kept working behind him. “What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering if you could teach me to clone myself. Then I could get this done in half the time…” He looked at me seriously for a moment.

“Well,” he started, “I would usually say no, but that’s because whoever tries this has to be strong enough to handle the drain. However, I don’t think that’ll be too much of a problem for you.”

“Sweet! So, what should I do?” I asked.

“I want you to watch in my mind how I do it,” he said. “Then try it yourself.”

“Okay.” I closed my eyes to concentrate on our connection and paid close attention to what he was doing. I felt his sedir start to work and opened my eyes to see what was happening. I watched as his clone quickly came into being while seeing in his mind’s eye what he was doing to create it.

“You can create many different types of clones,” he said. “The more you want it to think and interact with the world and people, the more energy it will cost. If it’s just an illusion, it won’t take much sedir at all.” He waved a hand and his clone disappeared. “Go ahead and give it a try.”

I closed my eyes and was going to start working when 1999 by Prince came on the radio. I smiled a little bit and started tapping my foot a bit.

“Concentrate please,” Loki said. I just smiled wider and went to work. I started to feel a drain on my sedir, but it wasn’t that bad. Once I felt the flow of sedir stop, I opened my eyes. To my left was a perfect clone of me.

“Ta-da,” I stated proudly. “I told you I work better with music.”

“Well done love,” he said with what sounded like pride in his voice. “Not many can do that on their first try. How do you feel?”

“Pretty good actually,” I said. “I notice the slight drain on my sedir, but it’s not that bad.”

“That’s good,” he said. “Be careful though. The longer you hold it and the more you do with it, the more often you’ll have to feed.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” I said. Turning back to finishing the tiger burgers, I had my clone start cutting up meats and cheeses for a platter as Loki came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“What’s that?” he asked, nodding towards my bowl.

“Tiger burgers,” I replied. I laughed at the look of confusion on his face. “Not actual tiger meat mind you. It’s just called that because it’s eaten raw.”

“So, what’s in it?” he asked.

“Well, it’s raw hamburger meat, Worcestershire sauce, garlic powder, onion powder, salt, pepper and lots of dill.”

“And it’s safe to eat raw?” he asked me.

“It is if you get the meat fresh from a butcher,” I replied. “When you get it from the store, not so much.”

“Ah, gotcha,” he said, letting go. “Well, I’m going to get these set up outside…Unless you’d like some help?”

“Thanks Lokes, but we’ve got this,” I said, pointing between me and my clone.

“Lokes?” he asked, eyebrows raised. I just shrugged.

“It’s my pet name for you…” I was quietly.

“I like it… my vampire lily,” he said as he brushed his fingers down my blushing cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” With that, he headed outside, his launchers instantly teleporting outside.

“That’s handy,” I muttered as I heard his chuckle through the door.

I headed over to the fridge and started to rummage through it. I’ll have to thank Loki for filling it up while I was recovering. He had picked up some excellent stuff so I looked around, spotting shrimp, fresh garlic, fresh thyme and white wine. Perfect. I’ll make shrimp scampi as the main course. I grabbed all of that out of the fridge and set the wine on the counter next to the stove. My clone had set about getting some water going to boil the spaghetti, then I handed her the garlic to slice and dice up while I set about peeling and cleaning the shrimp. I started dancing while I worked as ‘Give Up the Funk’ by Parliament started playing. My clone wisely chose just to tap her foot to avoid cutting her fingers.

After we were done prepping, I got a pan going on high heat. I started sautéing the shrimp shells in melted butter until they began to get brown, then I carefully added the wine and thyme sprigs and stirred it gently once the bubbling died down. I simmered it for 5 minutes until everything was married together, then took it off the heat, poured it into a colander and strained out the shells and thyme sprigs. Then I wiped out the pan and got more butter heating up in it. My clone put the garlic in while I added the red pepper flakes and some black pepper, then she went to mix lemon juice and cornstarch in a small bowl. I went to stir the mixture, making sure to not let the garlic burn.

Once the garlic was brown around the edges, I added the wine mixture in and brought it up to a simmer. I put the shrimp in and put the cover on, reducing the heat to medium. My clone had started getting a garlic butter ready to put on some french bread so we could turn it into garlic bread. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a loaf of french bread and set about cutting it in half horizontally, handed it to her and went to check on the shrimp. They were ready to be pulled out.

It was while I was pulling the shrimp and my clone got the garlic bread in the oven that we heard the DJ announce another great song on the radio, ‘Take A Chance on Me’ by ABBA.

“Sweet,” we said together and we couldn’t help but sing along.

****

**I was done setting up the launchers in the snow, hiding them so they weren’t noticeable in this lovely landscape. I decided to head back inside to see if my lily needed any help when I heard them say “Sweet.” I turned myself invisible and was silently sneaking back into the house when I heard them start singing together, one harmony and one melody. She really is beautiful.**

“If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down”

**I snuck into the kitchen to see who was singing what part and was surprised to see them both dancing while they were cooking. It was adorable. Jilly looked right at me, as if she knew I was there, and just smiled.**

“If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try

Take a chance on me  
That's all I ask of you, honey  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing (oh)  
We can go walking (yeah)  
As long as we're together (long as we're together)  
Listen to some music (oh)  
Maybe just talking (yeah)  
Get to know you better (get to know you better)

'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic  
You want me to leave it there  
Afraid of a love affair, but I think you know  
That I can't let go”

**I had decided this would be the perfect time to test her, while they were both busy cooking, singing and dancing. I took a blade out and sliced my hand again. They both looked right at me again and smiled, so I made myself visible. Next thing I knew, Jilly grabbed onto my hand, healed it and had me dancing around the kitchen with her while her clone finished cooking dinner. It was like she was singing this song to me because she kept looking at me and smiled after certain verses, even before I had made myself visible.**

“If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try

Take a chance on me  
Come on, give me a break, will you?  
Take a chance on me.” **She looked me right in the eyes while we kept dancing around the kitchen.**

“Oh, you can take your time, baby (oh)  
I'm in no hurry (yeah)  
Know I'm gonna get you (know I'm gonna get you)  
You don't wanna hurt me (oh)  
Baby, don't worry (yeah)  
I ain't gonna let you (I ain't gonna let you)

Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough  
To last when things are rough, it's magic  
You say that I waste my time  
But I can't get you off my mind, no, I can't let go  
'Cause I love you so”

**She blushed beautifully as she realized what she said, but she didn’t look away or stop, she just smiled wider as she kept singing to me.**

“If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
Baby, can't you see?  
Gotta put me to the test  
Take a chance on me

Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me

Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba  
Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
Baby, can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test  
Take a chance on me  
Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me

Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba  
Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba, ba-ba  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
Baby, can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test  
Take a chance on me.”

“Of course I will love,” Loki said, leaning down to kiss me softly. “As long as you can do the same for me…”

“I think you know that I will,” I replied.

“Did you mean it?” he asked. He didn’t even have to clarify what he was talking about. I knew.

“I meant all of it,” I told him. “But yes, I do love you so. I’m…” I couldn’t finish because the next I knew, his lips were crushing down on mine and he was humming softly. He pulled back to look at me and let me finish my sentence. “…sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry love,” he said, waving his hand slightly. Next thing I knew, I was wearing a raspberry beret. I laughed. “You had me at ‘Raspberry Beret’, because I think I love you too.”

I smiled back at him and kissed him again. “I’m glad. I was worried that I’d scare you away.”

“Never,” he promised. “Hey, your clone vanished…” I looked around to realize he was right. I double checked the oven, turned it off and pulled out the garlic bread. Other than that, everything was ready for dinner.

“Yup,” I said, looking back at him. “Dinner’s done, so she vanished.” I wrapped the garlic bread up in some aluminum foil and set it back in the oven to keep warm.

“I must say, I’m quite impressed with how you weren’t even phased by my blood this time. How long did you know I was there?”

“I smelled you as soon as you were back in the house…”

“Do I smell bad or something?”

“Not at all!” I reassured him. “You smell very pleasant actually. Very woodsy and masculine all at the same time. I enjoy it.”

“That’s good,” he chuckled. “I was worried for a moment… So, I have a question for you…”

“Shoot.”

“If I made some equipment that’ll work outside and be safe from the snow and the cold, could you hook it up?”

“Sure,” I told him. “My dad taught me how to do it before he moved back to TR.”

“TR?” Loki asked, looking confused.

“Sorry,” I giggled. “It’s short for Thief River. That’s where we were when you arrived.”

“Ah, okay. So, I’ll get the equipment ready and take it outside.”

“Sounds good love,” I told him. “I’m just going to call the neighbors across the street and let them know what’s going on tonight so they don’t freak out.”

“Invite them to watch,” he suggested. “The fireworks will be more than high enough. Just don’t invite them over… they might not like what they see…” he looked at me lewdly.

“Gotcha,” I laughed. “Maybe we need to put a sound barrier around the property…”

“That’s a very good idea,” he told me. “We’ll do that in a bit.”

Loki went around making duplicates of everything we needed and started taking it outside while I was on the phone with the neighbor. He sent his thanks for the heads up and said they’ll watch the show from their yard. I headed outside and started hooking up the speakers to the receiver, then started taking some speakers to one side of the yard. I used my sedir to lengthen the cords as I walked along, burying them in the snow as well so it didn’t look tacky. When I headed back for the others, Loki had already taken care of them.

“Thank you,” I told him. “You didn’t have to…”

“I know love,” he said to me. “I honestly didn’t mind once I had an idea of where you wanted them. Now, what about the music?” I pulled out my iPod.

“Can you show me the sedir to use to protect this against the elements?” I asked. “It’s got music that I like on it, plus it’s got a radio tuner.”

“Sure,” he replied. “I’ll do it first so you can learn how I do it.” His hand started glowing green while it was over my iPod. I felt in our connection what he was doing with it and was glad it wasn’t too difficult. “There we go. Think you’ve got it?”

“Yup,” I said, smiling at him. “Are you sure you’re not cold? It’s gotta be close to 20 below…”

“I think I’m fine…” he said. “I do feel a bit strange though…”

“It might be our blood exchanges…” I suggested.

“I don’t think it’s that,” he told me. “I feel great actually, just a little off…” He walked over to the house and pointed to the icicles hanging off the roof.

“These are beautiful,” he said as he was pointing to them. He reached up to grab one, but as soon as he touched it, his hand turned dark blue.

“Loki! Are you okay?!” He turned to look at me with horror in his eyes, then kept watching as the blue kept travelling up his arm, across his neck, then his whole face. When he looked back at me, his face had raised markings across it and his eyes were blood red. “What happened?”

“I’m a Jotun?” he said. “This can’t be possible…” I teleported over to him and went to touch him. He jerked his arm away from me. “Stay away from me! I’m a monster!”

“If you’re a monster,” I started, “then what the hell am I?”

“You’re not afraid of me?” he asked, terror and the smallest glimmer of hope in his eyes. I just laughed, which made him narrow his eyes at me. “This is no laughing matter…”

“I’m sorry love,” I giggled, “but you’re my favorite color now, and your eyes are beautiful… Do these run over your entire body?” I asked, gently running my finger across the lines on his face. He leaned into my touch.

“I’m not sure,” he said. “What do I look like?”

“May I?” I asked, pointing between him and me to indicate that I was going to transform instead of explaining. He nodded and I was able to quickly transform into him, possibly because I had already done it, the only difference being the skin color, lines and his eyes. Once I was done, he looked disgusted, but not at me…at himself.

“How can you still want to be with me?!” he yelled. “I’m a monster, the monster that mothers tell their children about in horror stories…” He looked over to me for an answer.

I said nothing… I simply walked away while turning back into myself, went over to my iPod, hooked it up to the receiver and found the song I was looking for. I was going to hit play but then decided to put up that sound barrier. I took his lesson from my iPod earlier, changed how it worked and cast my spell. We’ll see how well this works.

“TELL ME!” he yelled at me.

“I thought we made this clear earlier,” I said as I looked over at him and hit play. It was the only song that I could think of that we both felt strongly about… So I played ‘Take A Chance on Me’ by ABBA again.

**She held her hand out for me to take, but I was worried about hurting her. I knew a Jotun’s touch could burn… but she looked me right in the eyes as she started singing this song again, no hint of disgust, hate, horror or fear in her eyes. Just love.**

“If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down”

**She started slowly walking towards me, hands held out like she didn’t want to spook me…**

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try

Take a chance on me  
That's all I ask of you, honey  
Take a chance on me”

**“Take a chance on me my love,” she said to me, music still playing in the background. “You won’t hurt me…” I let her grab my hand, and she pulled me into her arms and started swaying back and forth. Gods I love this woman.**

“'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic  
You want me to leave it there  
Afraid of a love affair, but I think you know  
That I can't let go

If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try

Take a chance on me  
Come on, give me a break, will you?  
Take a chance on me

Oh, you can take your time, baby (oh)  
I'm in no hurry (yeah)  
Know I'm gonna get you (know I'm gonna get you)  
You don't wanna hurt me (oh)  
Baby, don't worry (yeah)  
I ain't gonna let you (I ain't gonna let you)

Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough  
To last when things are rough, it's magic  
You say that I waste my time  
But I can't get you off my mind, no, I can't let go  
'Cause I love you so

If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
Baby, can't you see?  
Gotta put me to the test  
Take a chance on me.”

**“I’m still willing to take a chance on you,” she whispered in my ear. “If you’ll let me…”**

**I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love, and her words rang true (I should know). “But why?” I asked.**

**“’Cause I love you so,” she said, smirking at me as she quoted our song… I liked that. We had a song together, which made me smirk back at her. “Besides,” she continued, “it’s not that big of a deal. So your skin and eyes change color. Big deal.”**

**“That’s not all,” I told her. I let her go and walked to the middle of the yard. I looked into myself to see that my sedir was still somewhat the same, but it had also changed, granting me natural ice powers. Well, this could be fun. I smirked at her and started using my sedir, making the snow swirl around her. Then I tried something else. I sent my sedir out and was able to make solid ice! That’ll be handy in a battle, though I won’t be able to use it around anyone other than her.**

**“Well that’s handy,” she said to me. “Could be useful in a battle.”**

**“That exactly what I was thinking,” I replied. “I won’t be able to use it around anyone in Asgard though. Most everyone will either run from or kill a Jotun on sight…”**

**“Good thing I’m nothing like everyone else,” she told me, teleporting over to me and wrapping her arms around me. “You’re much colder like this…”**

**“A Jotun’s touch usually burns,” I told her. “I’m glad you seem to be an exception.” We just held each other in silence for a while. Then I heard someone talking. “Who is that?” She just laughed.**

**“It’s Peter Hollens singing ‘Be Prepared’,” she replied. “It’s a great song from the movie ‘The Lion King’.” And with that, she was off singing again, summoning some clones dressed like hyenas to sing parts. I changed their looks into Thor and the Warriors Three.**

“I never thought hyenas essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain”

**She looked right at me as she started dancing, making it clear this song was for me. I must say that the song is spot on when comparing it to me and the others… I’ve got the vision and brain and the others are very crude and plain. I _like_ this song!** **  
  
**

“I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But as thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares”

**I couldn’t help but laugh as she waved her hand in front of Thor’s blank expression as he was the dull hyena. It was so true!**

**  
**“So, prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
‘And where do we feature?’  
Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
An injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!”

**Gods, it was like this woman has known me forever. She seemed to know exactly how I felt about the line of succession back home. I very much liked this song, especially with the way she was dancing, and the evil looks she was giving me. It seemed like she was feeding off of my feelings.**

“For the death of the king…

Idiots! There will be a king…

I will be king!”

**My eyes grew wide as she said this part to me… I couldn’t help it, but it sounds like a great idea, considering how pissed off I am at Odin for lying to me… Ironic**

“‘It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored’  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!”

**She suddenly turned into my** **normal self, which made me look down and realized that I was normal as well. She kept dancing, but it was clear this part was all about me…** **  
**

“So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!”

‘Mr. Blue Sky’ by ELO came on, but that was all I registered. I was somehow in the snow, and realized it was because Loki had tackled me into it. He started kissing me and that’s when I smelled blood on the air. I didn’t let my vampire traits show, but I did turn back into myself and laughed into his mouth.

“Nice try love,” I told him when he let up. “I appreciate you helping me with that.”

“Of course, darling,” he responded. “Thank _you_ for that song. It was the perfect thing to distract me. Not to mention it’s exactly how I feel about things at home.”

“I felt that,” I told him. “I’m glad my plan worked then. So, do you still think yourself a monster?”

“Yes,” he said, holding up a finger when I gave him an evil look. “But not around you. I realized you love me, no matter what I am.”

“You’re damn right about that,” I told him sternly. “Now let’s get this party started!”

I kept my playlist going, loving the oldies mixed in with today’s music. I asked Loki where his launchers were hidden, but he refused to tell me.

“Why do you want to know?” he finally asked.

“I want to put up something special,” I said. “But I want to keep it a surprise until it’s finished…”

“Okay,” he responded. “I’ll tell you where they aren’t. How much space do you need?”

“Not very much,” I said. “I’d like to put it up in the middle of the yard if possible.”

“That’ll work then,” he said. “I don’t have any launchers in the middle of the yard.”

“Cool,” I replied. I was about to start my plan when I couldn’t help but fall to the ground laughing at the next song that had come on. It was “Weird Al” Yankovic’s ‘White and Nerdy’.

“What is this and why is it so funny?” Loki asked me.

“It’s ‘Weird Al’ Yankovic,” I said. “He’s a parody musician. I forgot I had this song…” I was laughing so hard. It took me a moment to calm down. “Do you mind if I look at something you did?” I asked Loki.

“Sure,” he said. “Let me know if you need any help with what you want to do.”

“Thanks, Lokes,” I said. I started looking in his mind for when he turned Jotun.

“What are you up to pet?” he asked me.

“Please don’t mad at what I’m about to do,” I told him. I focused on his Jotun powers and started turning myself Jotun. I heard his sharp intake of breath, which meant I must have succeeded. I opened my eyes to see that I still looked like myself, but I was blue all over.

“What are you doing?” he asked me, sounding a little mad.

“A couple of things love,” I told him. “First, I want to show you that being Jotun isn’t a bad thing. Second, I need your natural ice powers because it’ll cost me much less sedir than trying to do this normally.”

I focused and pulled on my Jotun sedir, using the ice sedir to create something in the middle of the yard. Frank Sinatra’s “My Way” started playing in the background, making me smile and start slowly swaying while I was working my sedir. Loki just looked from me to what I was making, confusing showing on his face. With some final touches, I stepped back to look at my creation, letting my Jotun form go.

“What is that?” Loki asked. “And how did you do that?”

“It’s a ball drop for midnight,” I stated, “made from ice. And how did I do what?”

“When I transform into someone,” he started, “I don’t usually get their powers if they have any.”

“I’m not sure how I did it,” I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. “I just tried it and it worked.”

“That’s very interesting then,” he said, looking interested now. “It must have something to do with the combination of eating a Golden Apple at the same time as you were turned.” I just shrugged again.

“Shall we go inside and start eating?” I asked. “Midnight will be here soon.

“Sound great love,” he replied.

We headed inside and started nibbling on the meat and cheese while talking to each other about our families and our homes and sometimes just listening to music. I pulled out a bottle of wine for us to share during dinner, then had a great idea.

“Hey Lokes, I’ve got a question for you…”

“Shoot,” he replied, smirking at me. I just smiled back.

“Would you like wine?” I asked, holding up a bottle of white wine. “Or would you prefer something stronger?” I asked, holding up a bottle of good silver tequila.

“Hmm…” He had his hand on his chin with his forefinger brushing across his lips while he was thinking. It was very distracting to say the least. “How about we try the tequila? The wine will pair well with dinner regardless.”

I went to pull out some shot glasses, but then paused, looking at Loki and remembering that he was indeed a God. Not to mention I was a vampire now too, so I don’t think shots will work. I put them back up in the cupboard and pulled down some small glasses instead. I poured about two fingers worth of tequila in each glass, then held one out to him.

“I was going to pour us shots,” I started, “but I figured we could handle something a bit bigger.”

“Good thinking love,” he said, taking the glass I was offering. He took a sip and his eyes widened a little bit. “This is much better than I expected! It’s not strong to me though. What about you?”

“It’s not strong to me either,” I said, having just finished taking a sip. “Hand me your glass. I have an idea.” As he was handing me his glass, I was pulling a knife out. He just looked at me inquisitively for a moment, then realized what I was doing as I drew the blade across a finger gently. He grabbed my glass and ended up doing the same thing, letting a couple drops of blood fall into the cup. We each swirled each other’s cups around, making sure the blood got mixed in well, then handed them back to each other. We both took a sip of our new drink.

“Mmmm…” he moaned. “Much better.”

“I agree. Not to mention it has a good kick now.”

“This’ll be interesting. It’s about as strong as Asgardian ale now.”

“Shall we try to make it stronger?” I asked, looking at him mischievously. He laughed at me, clearly amused.

“I thought I was supposed to create all the mischief,” he said, still chuckling. “I am the God of it after all.”

“What can I say, you rub off on me,” I said, looking at him darkly with the innuendo.

“Careful now pet,” he warned with lust in his eyes. “Otherwise we’ll miss the fireworks…” I laughed.

“You’d never let that happen,” I responded. “You’d just fuck me in the yard again.” He just smirked at me. “Gimme your hand please.” He handed it over and I held his sliced finger over the glass, letting some of his blood fall into it. Then I sliced my finger again and let some of my blood mix with his, so I swirled it around a bit to get it all mixed together and could smell how potent it was. I took a sip.

“How is it love?” he asked.

“It’s good,” I told him. “Much stronger than before. It should do the trick nicely.” He held his hand out to me so I passed him the glass, allowing my fingers to brush against his. I gasped as it seemed like we shocked each other.

“That was shocking,” he said, being ever the smartass, lust still in his eyes. He took a sip of our drink and his eyes shot open. “Oh my Gods, this is good! It’s stronger than our best Asgardian drink. Even I’ll get drunk tonight.”

“That’s what I was hoping for,” I told him. “Go ahead and finish it, then hand me the glass please.” He did as I asked and I took the glass from him. I sliced my hand this time, but just because my fingers heal too quick. I let the small glass get about half full, then licked my wound shut, while at the same time motioning ‘gimme’ with my other hand. He gave me hand, so I first healed the cut on his finger, then I gently sliced his hand. He hissed a bit so I made my hand Jotun to take away the pain, only to realized that by touching him that his hand turned Jotun too.

“Sorry love,” I said to him. “I didn’t mean too…”

“It’s okay pet,” he said. “I know you didn’t mean to. Hopefully, it won’t affect the taste too much…” I started bringing his hand to my mouth but he stopped me. “Don’t, I can heal it myself.”

“And I can heal it quicker,” I told him. “Please let me?” He finally nodded his head, so I brought his hand to my mouth, bit my tongue and licked his cut.

**When she looked up at me, her eyes were ice blue, then I felt her fangs brush my hand. Shit. I wasn’t quite sure what to do, when I noticed her hand change back to normal, allowing mine to do so as well.**

**“You still taste like yourself,” she said. “Just colder. Almost like ice…” I looked down in shame when I felt her hand under my jaw. She brought my head up so she could look me in the eyes. “I like it…” And then she kissed me.**

**It was strange tasting myself, but I could see why she liked it. I tasted very masculine, woodsy, but the icy bit was gone due to her mouth. I didn’t care. I kissed her back with passion. I’d been waiting to kiss her again and I flicked my tongue over her fangs as she growled at me again. Then she pulled back.**

**“What’s wrong love?” I asked, voice filled with lust and passion.**

**“Nothing darling,” she said, chuckling softly. “Nothing at all. I just don’t want to miss anything. Now let’s party.” Her eyes went back to normal and her fangs vanished. She poured some of the tequila out of the bottle to make room for our blood, then she started pouring the whole glass in there! Holy fuck, this was going to be a _very_ interesting night with that potent combination.**

I couldn’t let him kiss me anytime soon… I had only magicked my fangs away. My eyes seemed a little bit easier to control right now as it gave me the distraction I needed to not drink this whole glass right now, then jump him and turn him Jotun so I could drink his blood. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with the taste of Loki’s blood, but Jotun Loki’s had… just something more. I think it was the iciness of it. It was like having an ice cold drink on a hot day…makes you feel refreshed and a little more alive. But I refused to do that to him… I refused to turn him Jotun without his permission…

I started swirling our blood in there, turning the tequila blood red, then poured back in what tequila I could. What I couldn’t, I just left in the glasses, then added some of the mixed stuff. It wouldn’t be as strong, but maybe that was a good thing for our first glass. I handed one to him.

**I took the glass from her and held it up as she brought her glass up to mine, then we clinked them together.**

**“Slàinte,” she said.**

**“Skál,” I replied, noting her use of Gaelic. I took a drink of it, but then I noticed that her eyes were blown wide and she was downing hers, so I followed suit. Why the fuck not. It’s my only chance to have a New Year’s Eve with her… My sentence is only for 6 months or so, depending on Odin’s mood… I shut that out of my mind, hiding it from her so I wouldn’t spoil our night. I’d tell her about it another day… Fuck…**

**“Sorry Lokes,” she said, looking a bit sheepish. “It tasted really fucking good, not to mention I’m not one to sip drinks. I couldn’t stand it as a human and I can’t stand it now.”**

**“It’s okay love,” I told her, stroking her cheek. “I can’t really blame you. Nice use of Gaelic by the way.”**

**“Thanks,” she replied. “It’s all I know so don’t ask for anything else,” she laughed. “Nice use of Norwegian by the way.”**

**“It’s the closest thing to Norse these days,” I said.**

**“I felt that,” she started, “just so you know. But I agree, let’s talk about it another day.”**

**Fuck. I was really hoping she hadn’t caught that. I should have expected it though, with us drinking each other’s blood. It wasn’t as strange as I thought it would be, however it was still taboo, which made me love it even more. She poured us another drink, although this one was much smaller than the last.**

**“Shall we start eating?” she asked.**

**“Let’s,” I said. She led me over to the kitchen, started dishing up some pasta and then what looked like shrimp scampi on top of it.**

**“Shit,” she said. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but then I saw a clone out of the corner of my eye, slicing up a lemon.**

**“You could’ve asked me to do that…” I told her.**

**“I know,” she replied. “But I actually need you to do something else. Go in the fridge and grab the wedge of parmesan please.”**

**I headed over to the fridge and grabbed the wedge, then asked her clone where the grater was so she grabbed it out of a drawer and handed it to me. I went over to the plate and started grating the cheese on it.**

**“That’s yours by the way,” she told me, setting the plate down on the counter. “So cheese it to your liking.” Then she went about making a plate for herself. Her clone came over, put some lemon slices on my plate, gave me a kiss on the cheek and then disappeared. Jilly pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and held it out to me.**

**“Take as much as you want,” she said. “It’s really good.” I grabbed two big pieces.**

**“Thank you love,” I told her. “Where should we eat?”**

**“In the living room,” she replied. “That way we can watch the fireworks displays going on around the country. New York’s ball drop should start soon.” I looked at her with worry, but she just laughed. “Don’t worry love. They’re an hour ahead of us. We still have time. Could you cheese this for me please?” she asked, holding out her plate. I laughed at the amount of cheese I put on before she told me to stop.**

**We headed into the living room, her having put lemon and garlic bread on her plate. She set her plate down, headed back into the kitchen, brought out the tiger burgers and the rest of the meat and cheese platter.**

**“Use the crackers from the platter for the tiger burgers,” she recommended.**

**We sat discussing the displays going on TV while we ate together. I must admit, she’s a damn good cook. The meat and cheese platter was really good, but the tiger burgers were even better. I love all the flavors going on in it, not to mention the way the meat shined since it wasn’t cooked. But if I thought all of that was good, the shrimp scampi and garlic bread was a thousand times better. I don’t think I’ve ever had anything so decadent, and that was saying something since that was what Asgard prided itself on. I’ll have to make sure I tell her once we’re done eating.**

**“Hey,” she said, pointing to the TV. “The New York ball is getting ready to drop. She waved her hand and the music stopped, getting replaced with what was happening on TV. “Let’s count it down together.”**

**“10…**

“10…

**“9…**

“9…

**“8…**

“8…

**“7…**

“7…

**“6…**

“6…

**“5…**

“5…

**“4…**

“4…

**“3…**

“3…

**“2…**

“2…

**“1…**

“1…

**“HAPPY NEW YEARS!” we shouted together. I leaned in to give her a kiss, and when I brushed my tongue against her lips, she just winked at me.**

**“You’ll have to wait for our New Years for that love,” was all she said. We finished our meal listening to the music playing on the TV, but she quickly waved her hand in the air and changed it back to oldies. “I can’t stand most of the new music that comes out these days.”**

**“I wasn’t liking it either,” I told her honestly. “It’s too… crass and modified.”**

**“Exactly!” she said, pointing at me. “I’m so glad someone else gets it.” She started dancing to the song that playing, then waved her hand again to pause the music.**

**“What song was that love?” I asked her.**

**“’Dance Hall Days’ by Wang Chung,” she replied.**

**“Why’d you stop it?”**

**“Because I wanna go outside and dance in the snow.”**

**“Sounds lovely. Let me help you clean this up. It was unbelievably delicious, just so you know. Even Asgard can’t compare.”**

**“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it,” she said, blushing and smiling. She took our dishes from me, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. “Now, let’s head outside.” Once we got outside, she headed over to her iPod, hit play and started dancing.**

**“Don’t even ask me the words to this song,” she said. “Because I don’t know them all.**

**“That’s fine with me pet,” I told her, going up to her and joining her in dancing around the yard. I must admit, I really liked this song as well…It has an erotic feel to it. Some of the words resonated with me however… You need her and she needs you… Oh how true that was.**

**“What was that song earlier?” I asked her as we danced.**

**“The one playing when I turned Jotun?” she asked. I nodded my head. “That was ‘My Way’ by Frank Sinatra. Did you like it?”**

**“Very much so,” I replied. “Would you mind playing it again?”**

**“Not at all,” she said. “After this song though. You can tell why I like it,” she said, winking at me. Once it was over, she changed the song.**

**“May I have this dance?” I asked her, holding my hand out.**

**“You may,” she responded, curtsying. I took her hand and started waltzing around the yard. “If we’re gonna waltz to Frank, we should be wearing something more appropriate.” Blue light shimmered around us, and when I looked down, I was wearing a very befit black suit with light green pinstripes while she was wearing a blue ball gown that was just short of dragging on the ground.**

I never could dance, but with Loki leading me, it was as easy as breathing… He held me close to him as he led me around the yard with the grace of much practice. I wasn’t complaining though, it was wonderful to actually be able to dance. Once the song was done, I checked the time. It was 11:55. ‘Right Back Where We Started From’ by Maxine Nightingale started playing, making me dance in his arms.

“Thank you for that,” I told him. “I can’t dance in all honesty.”

“It’s my pleasure darling,” he said. “And if you can’t dance, what are you doing right now?”

I laughed. “This isn’t dancing. It’s moving to the music.”

“That’s all dancing is love,” he said, spinning me out, then spinning me back into his arms. I just grinned at him and kept dancing with him. I couldn’t help but start singing this part of the song.

“A love like ours (a love like ours)  
Can never fade away  
You know it's only just begun  
You give me your lo-hove (give me your love)  
I just can't stay away (no, no)  
You know you are the oh oh only one

Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming along  
We gotta get right back to where we started from  
Love is good, love can be strong  
We gotta get right back to where started from  
A ha

You give me your love (give me your love)  
I just can't stay away (no, no)  
You know you are the oh oh only one

Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming along  
We gotta get right back to where we started from  
Love is good, love can be strong  
We gotta get right back to where started from  
A ha”

**She started singing, and the song was perfect for us. I kept spinning her around and bringing her back to me. When the song was over, I waved my hand to stop the music.**

**“It’s 30 seconds to midnight love,” I said.**

**“Okay,” she replied. “Lemme get our ball drop ready.” She started waving her hands and the ball drop lit up. When it got 10 seconds to midnight, we started our countdown while watching the ball drop.**

**“Happy New Years!” we shouted. I leaned into kiss her, letting my tongue run across her lips. When her mouth opened to me, I noticed her fangs.**

**“My little liar,” I called her. She laughed at me, letting her eyes change to ice blue.**

**“I learned from the best,” she replied smugly.**

**“That you did love,” I told her. “That you did.” With that, I waved my hand and the fireworks started going off. I held her in my arms, back against my chest while we watched the fireworks together. I could feel her amazement and awe at the display which made me incredibly happy.**

“Loki, this is amazing!” I told him.

“Thank you love,” he said, a hint of pride in his voice. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it?” I said. “I love it!” I decided to make something for him but did it stealthily. Once it was done, I started leaning against him, hard.

“Careful love,” he said. “Or we’ll fall over.”

“That’s the point,” I grunted, giving him a big push and knocking us back. He went to throw his hands out to catch us, but we had already landed on what I made for him. It was an ice throne fit for a king. He looked around at it, smiled, then looked at me and growled.

“You have no idea what this does to me love,” he growled.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” I said, grinding my ass into his erection. I waved my hand once more and the throne was decked out in his colors, green, gold and black.

**That little minx. She knew exactly how to push my buttons. Well it’s my turn now. I wrapped my arms around her chest and started playing with her breasts while I started kissing my way along her neck. She moaned loudly, and I thought it was from me playing with her nipples, but she threw her head to the side, allowing me even more access to it. Ah… maybe because she’s a vampire?**

**“No love,” she said breathlessly. “It was my weakness when I was human as well…” she moaned as I started sucking on her neck, which made me growl again… What is going on with me? I don’t usually growl like this…Whatever, I’ll worry about this later as well.**

**Her hands found their way into my hair and she started pulling it as she moaned. I loved it and moaned with her. I love the pleasure and pain…Hmmm… I worked my way down her neck, leaving little love bites, until I got to the sweet spot on her shoulder where, if I sucked hard enough, would cut off her air supply. I ran my tongue across that spot, then started sucking on it, hard.**

**“Loki…” she moaned, grinding against me hard, eyes flying open and almost glowing with the passion she was feeling. Her hand waved in the air and a new song started playing, making her grind against me in time with the music. I’m not quite sure what the song is, but I love what it does to her. I kept sucking on her neck, making her gasp for air, but she never told me to stop, in fact, she was growling and gasping with passion, so I kept going.**

**I kept one hand working on her left breast while my right hand started working down her body, pushing her against me. I was starting to wonder how to get under her dress when a blue light shimmered around her. When it cleared, she was wearing black pants with green pinstripes and a dark green vest…but no shirt. I moaned against her neck while slipping my hand into her pants and under her thong. I rubbed my fingers against her clit and she started grinding against my hand. Then I moved a little lower, parted her folds and dipped my fingers in her. She was so wet, wetter than I had ever felt.**

**“You’re so wet for me my pet,” I whispered in her ear.**

**“It’s because you were sucking on my neck like that,” she breathed, finally able to catch her breath. “I love the pleasure and pain,” she moaned, grinding against my hand as I dove my fingers in deeper, rubbing against her g-spot. “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.”**

**“Mmmm,” I moaned. “Not yet love. I want to feel all that wetness against my cock.” I removed my hands from her cunt and her breast and held her up slightly as green light shimmered around us, removing her pants and all of my clothes. I wanted to fuck her with that vest and thong on, it was so fucking hot.**

**“You think it’s hot, huh?” she asked, holding herself up so I could position my cock against her entrance. She slowly lowered herself onto me while a blue light shimmered between her breasts, moaning as she took all of me into her cunt. When she leaned back, there was gold and black tie resting on her chest… she was wearing my colors while I fucked her…**

**“Oh love,” I moaned. “That’s so hot.” I started lifting her up, then I suddenly dropped her on my cock. She bit her lip to stifle a scream. “Scream for me love,” I growled.**

**“Neighbors,” she moaned, biting her lip to stifle another scream. Shit. Green light shimmered around the yard, putting up a shield to block our sounds.**

**“Done,” I told her. “Now, scream for me,” I growled as I picked her up and dropped her on my cock again. This time she screamed, and I moaned at the sound. I picked up speed and I felt her muscles quaking around my cock. “Cum for me pet,” I whispered in her ear, and she came all over my cock.**

**“Loki!” she screamed.**

**“I want to fuck you over this throne,” I said. “But I don’t want to hurt you…”**

**“Shut up and fuck me my king,” she moaned. I felt in her mind that she meant it too, every part of it. I moaned, loving that I was her king.**

**I lifted her off of me and stood up in a flash, spinning her around and draping her across my throne, going to stand behind her as I grabbed my cock and lined it up with her wet cunt.**

**“Hold on love,” I told her, ramming my cock all the way into her. She moaned and pushed back against me, spurring me on. I grabbed her hips and started fucking her, hard. Gods, she was so tight. Her walls started tightening around me again, which just made me fuck her harder.**

**“Loki!” she screamed again, cumming all over my cock. I let go with one hand, reaching it around to grab onto her tie. I pulled it tight, cutting off her air supply. I was going to say something, but the way she growled and came all over my cock again let me know she had no problems with what I was doing to her.**

**“Oh God’s love,” I moaned, cock twitching in her cunt. I tried holding on, but the fact that she loved the pain was too much. I used a little sedir to make her tie a bit longer, then grabbed onto her hips with both hands and thrust myself hard and deep in her.**

**“Jillian!” I shouted, cumming in her cunt.**

**_“Loki!”_ ** **she screamed, cumming all over my cock again and milking me dry.**

**I pulled out and was about to collapse on her, so I waved my hand to disperse the fireworks. Then I teleported us into bed where I fell asleep with her in my arms, where she was already asleep.**


	5. Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use

I slowly woke up, feeling thoroughly well fucked and pleasantly sore in all the right places. I looked beside me and saw Loki still asleep, arm draped across his face. I smiled, wanting so badly to trace my fingers across his face, but I didn’t want to wake him as he looked so peaceful.

I carefully slipped out of our bed, threw on a cute nightgown, and teleported into the living room. I waved my hand to put a sound spell on the bedroom so I wouldn’t wake up Loki. I wanted some music while I cooked breakfast, so I summoned my iPod from outside and hooked it up in here. I put on ‘Kiss’ by Prince and danced my way into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast which was going to consist of lots of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, fried potatoes and bagels.

I got the bacon going in two pans on the stove, got the potatoes cut up and frying, then headed to the living room to roll a joint. I hope Loki won’t mind, but more importantly, I hope I can still get stoned. I went to check on the bacon and potatoes while lighting up and taking a big toke. I exhaled, feeling the weed relaxing me. Good thing it was a homegrown super strain, or I probably wouldn’t feel a damn thing. I kept dancing and smoking while cooking. I was happy when ‘All These Things I’ve Done’ by The Killers came on and I couldn’t help but sing along…

“When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on

I want to stand up, I want to let go  
You know, you know, no you don't, you don't  
I want to shine on in the hearts of man  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no, help me out

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out, yeah

And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out, yeah  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier!

(Time, truth and hearts)

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

Over and then, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
(Time, truth, and hearts)  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on”

**I rolled over and noticed the bed was empty. I opened my eyes and confirmed that she wasn’t there, but that’s when I noticed the smell of bacon.**

**“I love this woman,” I murmured to myself. I got out of bed, threw some pants on and walked into the living room, hearing music for the first time. She must have put a spell on the room to block the noise. What had I done to deserve such a woman? I walked to the kitchen and found her singing, smoking, cooking and dancing. I’d have to ask her about the smoking, but first I grabbed a piece of bacon and leaned against the wall, watching her while munching on it.**

**I nodded my head in time to the music, just listening to her beautiful voice hit a whole range of notes. Damn, she could sing. She held her smoke out to me, offering it while wiggling her eyebrows.**

**“I wanna see if you can get stoned,” she said.**

**“Stoned?” I asked. Instead of an explanation, she opened her mind to me, letting me feel all of her emotions and how relaxed she was.**

**“That’s the best way I can describe it,” she said. I shrugged and took a drag, copying her. As I exhaled, I didn’t really notice anything. “Take a couple more hits,” she told me, so I did. After the fourth hit, I started feeling it. I was really relaxed.**

**“That feels good,” I told her.**

**“Marijuana does wonders,” she said. “I’m glad you’re able to feel it.”**

**“I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to,” I replied. “But now I’m really hungry.” She laughed.**

**“That tends to happen,” she replied while laughing. “Don’t worry, breakfast will be ready soon.”**

I was beyond delighted that he was getting stoned with me. I created a clone to get started on the bagels, while flipping the potatoes and getting the sausage going. Once they were on, I grabbed the eggs, milk and garlic to get our scrambled egg mix together. I pulled the last of the bacon, then crumbled some into our egg mix and poured it into the pan.

“Is there anything I can do for you love?” he asked. I nodded.

“Can you get me a glass of blood?” I asked. He nodded and got me a glass as I finished the eggs, potatoes and sausage. I turned off the stove, then went to help my clone with the bagels. Loki handed me a glass as I set down the last bagel, which I drank happily while my clone disappeared.

“Breakfast is ready,” I declared, waving my hand towards the plethora of food. “Help yourself to whatever you’d like.” I handed Loki a plate, then grabbed one and got my food together. I heaped on potatoes, eggs and bacon, then set a bagel on top. I refilled my glass and offered Loki something to drink.

“What would you recommend?” he asked. I smirked, pouring him a glass of chocolate milk.

“Chocolate milk goes great with breakfast,” I replied, handing him the glass. He took a drink and smiled. With that, we headed to the living room to eat. After we were done eating, we cleaned up and discussed what we’d do next.

“Do you still want to do what we planned?” he asked.

“With the school?” I replied. He nodded. “Well, I didn’t attack you last night, even though I was damn tempted too. I think I can handle humans. I think I’ll change our plans a bit though if this works.”

“Would you like me to come with you?” he asked.

“And how would we pull that off?”

“Well, by your years, I’m only about 17 or 18…”

“So you’d enroll in school to help keep an eye on me?”

“Sure, why not. It’ll keep me from being bored at least.” I laughed.

“I’m not so sure about that. I suppose we could say you’re a last minute exchange student from Norway. It would take a lot of convincing though,” I mused. “How old are you really?”

“1,042, give or take,” he replied. I whistled.

“Wow,” I said, looking him up and down. “You look damn good.” He chuckled.

“Thank you love,” he said. “And between the two of us, I’m sure it’ll be easy to convince them. We’ll sedir them if nothing else.” I nodded.

“Well,” I started, “if we’re going to do this, let’s do it while they’ll be there.”

We got changed and I grabbed my iPod and an aux cable as we headed out to Kitt. He opened the doors as we walked up to him. I must admit, he looked great as a Subaru Outback Legacy instead of a Pontiac Trans Am.

“Thanks Kitt,” I told him as we got in and he shut the doors.

“You’re welcome,” he told us. “Where to?”

“Let’s head to the school,” I replied. “But hold on a minute, this might feel funny.” I held up my hand and used my sedir to upgrade some of his features. Not too much, but I made it so he’d be able to connect with the cell towers and changed his radio so it’d be more this century.

“That did feel weird,” Kitt said. “But I like it. I feel better suited to the times. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Kitt,” I told him. “Let’s get going.” He started up and headed out. I let him drive, letting him get used to the snow.

“This is very different,” Kitt said.

“I know buddy,” I said. “You’ll do fine. That’s why I left you in the Subaru. They’re made for the winters. I’ll change you back to yourself once the snow melts.”

“That’s good,” he replied. “I was starting to worry.” While he was driving us to school, I got to work on an ID for Loki. I took out my driver’s license and made a perfect copy. Then I changed the picture and name but left the address as mine.

“Kitt, pull up a picture of a Norwegian passport please?”

“Of course,” he replied. A hologram of one appeared above the dash. “Well that’s new,” he said.

“And handy,” I replied. I started to create a passport with sedir, filling out the information with Loki’s details and a fake address.

“What are you doing love?” Loki asked.

“Creating a good fake ID,” I told him. “We’ve gotta have all of this for them to believe you’re an exchange student.” I handed him his ID’s. “Hold onto these while you’re here, you’ll need them.”

“We’re here,” Kitt told us. He parked us close to the entrance and opened the doors for us. “I’ll be right here.”

“Thanks bud,” I told him as Loki and I headed inside.

We walked into the main office to talk to Mary, the head lady in the office, other than the principal and administrator.

“Hello Jillian,” she said. “Who’s this?”

“Hi Mary,” I replied. “This is Loki Odinson. He’s our exchange student from Norway.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Loki told her, giving her a small bow. Smartass.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Mary said, taking a good look at Loki. I saw her pupils dilate as she was checking him out! I laughed silently, but Loki seemed to notice it. He gave his trademark smirk, and I think Mary fell in love right there. She cleared her throat. “I don’t recall having an exchange student from Norway coming though.”

“Huh,” I said, drawing her attention. “I was pretty sure I told you about it.”

“I think I would remember…” Mary’s words died out as she looked in my eyes. I wasn’t sure what was happening, but I had a damn good idea. Sweet.

 _“Love?”_ Loki asked in my mind. I sensed his worry and caught him looking out of the corner of his eye, but I wasn’t worried. I’ve got this. I let my eyes turn ice blue but didn’t let my fangs drop. Loki turned his head to look at me, but I shook my head letting him know it’s okay.

“I’m pretty sure I told you about it,” I said to Mary. “In fact, if you go get a set of forms, you’ll find they’ve been filled out for a while now.” She walked over to a filing cabinet and grabbed a set of forms, then she brought them over and set them on the counter. I waved my hand over them and the forms automatically filled out.

“What are you doing?” Loki hissed.

“Don’t worry my king,” I replied. “She won’t remember any of this. She’ll just remember me filling out the forms months ago. I’ll let her embarrass again herself tomorrow,” I said, chuckling.

“But how are you doing it?” he asked.

“Best guess?” I said, looking to him quickly. He nodded so I looked back to Mary. “Glamour. I’ll explain more later, but it’s a good thing. Mary, please go get the principal.” She nodded and headed towards the back of the office. She came back with Mrs. Anderson right behind her.

“What can I help you…” Mrs. Anderson’s voice died out as she walked in and made eye contact with me.

“Thank you for coming,” I told her. “This is Loki Odinson, our exchange student from Norway. Now, both of you will remember nothing but me coming in months ago, filling out these forms and getting them approved. I’ll also expect Loki to be in same classes as me. If any teachers ask why they weren’t informed, tell them that you weren’t sure if Loki would make it in time for the new semester. That is all.” They both nodded to me and walked back to the principal’s office.

“We need to leave,” I told him. “Before they come back.” He nodded to me so we headed out the doors and quickly left the building, making our way into Kitt since he already had the doors open.

“Everything go alright?” Kitt asked.

“Yes,” I replied. “But we need to get out of here.”

“Of course,” he told me, heading out of the parking lot. “Where to?”

“What do you think?” I said, looking at Loki to direct my question.

“More food stuffs wouldn’t be amiss,” he told me.

“Good idea,” I replied. “Kitt, run a scan to see what grocery stores are open today. I’m willing to go to Appleton if we have to.”

“Yes, Jillian,” he replied. “Woodman’s is open their usual hours today.”

“Cool,” I said, turning to Loki. “We can either go now, or we can go this evening. Your choice.”

“Well,” he started, “we can train whenever we want, so let’s head there now.”

“Sounds good,” I told him. “Kitt?”

“Plotting a course for Woodman’s,” Kitt replied, heading out of town.

**Now was the perfect time to question her since Kitt was the one driving.**

**“So what was that back there?” I asked her.**

**“Glamour,” she said. “I’ve heard of some vampires having it, but not Mick or Angel. It allows us to control the minds of humans and lets us do what we want. Or in our case, alter memories.”**

**“What else?” I asked.**

**“Literally anything,” she replied. “But most use it to allow them to feed on humans without the humans remembering.”**

**“You sure know a lot for only being a vampire a week,” I mused, causing her to laugh.**

**“I’ve always been fascinated with them,” she replied. “I’ve always wanted to be one, but never did I think it would come true.”**

**“Have you used glamour on me?” I asked, making her look me dead in the eyes.**

**“Absolutely not,” she replied. She wasn’t lying, I could tell.**

**“Why?” I asked.**

**“Several reasons,” she said. “For starters, I respect you too much to try it. Secondly, I love you and third, you’re a God. Even if I knew about my glamour before now, I don’t think it’d work on you.”**

**“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Kitt said. “But there’s a weather update.”**

**“You’re not interrupting Kitt,” I told him. “Go ahead.”**

**“It looks like there’s a blizzard warning,” Kitt replied. “It’s heading right for us and looks to be pretty bad. I’m not sure how well I can drive in it.” I looked over to Jilly.**

**“What do you want to do?” I asked. She shrugged.**

**“It wouldn’t be my first time out in a blizzard,” she replied. “And it was when I was coming back from Appleton as a human too. Between me and Kitt, I think we can handle it.”**

**“If you think so…” Kitt said.**

**“How far out is it?” I asked. “And how far are we from Woodman’s?”**

**“The blizzard is about 2 hours away,” he replied. “And we’re about 20 minutes from our destination.” She sat there thinking for a moment.**

**“What are you thinking love?” I asked.**

**“I’m thinking we’ve got this,” she replied.**

**“Sounds good,” I told her. “Kitt, let’s keep going.”**

**“Very well Loki,” Kitt answered.**

**“Now, back to what we were discussing,” I said.**

Fuck…He was going to bring _this_ up again. I sighed and looked at him again. “No.”

“No what?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“You know damn well what,” I said. “I’m not doing it.”

“Why not? We need to know what you’re capable of.”

“I must agree with Loki on this,” Kitt said.

“Not now Kitt…” I told him. He just hummed in response. “Loki, what did you do? Make him to be mischievous like you?”

“I would claim that I couldn’t help it, considering I am the God of it after all…and the God of Lies…but I’ll tell you that yes, yes I did,” Loki answered.

“You must also remember that I’m Jarvis as well,” Kitt chimed in.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “And he’s made by that smartass Stark. You’d love him,” I said, pointing to Loki. “Fuck…Fine, I’ll try.” Loki smiled at me.

“Good,” he stated. I stared into his eyes, trying to do what I had back at the school… I concentrated on him, feeling my eyes go ice blue again.

“Anything?” I asked.

“I feel something,” Loki said. “But I can resist it easily. Try harder.” I nodded and concentrated on my blood…specifically my blood in his veins. I saw his pupils widen so I decided to try something.

“Take your knife out and hold it against your throat,” I told him. I watched him struggle with himself for a moment, then he slowly took out a knife and held it against his throat. I licked my lips as he accidentally nicked himself. “Stop.” He exhaled, as if he were holding his breath.

“That was strange,” he told me. “What did you do differently?”

“I concentrated on my blood in your veins,” I explained, shrugging.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind…” he mused. I laughed gently.

“Do I want to know?” I asked him. He just smirked at me.

“Probably not,” he replied.

“That took a lot out of me,” I said. “I have a question.”

“Go ahead,” Loki said.

“Do you have anything to hold stuff in?” I asked. “As in something that no one but you would find?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he said, waving his hand. A small interdimensional pocket appeared in front of him, which he reached into, pulled out a book, and put it back in, waving his hand to close it.

“That looked very similar to an invisible bag of holding…” I told him.

“A bag of holding?”

“It’s a dungeons and dragons reference,” I replied, causing him to give me an inquisitive look. “It’s a tabletop role playing game, but that’s a whole different story. A bag of holding is something that a player can put many items into, depending on weight and properties.” His eyes brightened.

“It’s exactly like that,” he told me. “Except weight isn’t so much an issue. Instead, how much sedir or power something contains must be kept in mind. If your sedir is not stronger than the item’s, then it will slowly drain your energy.”

“Will do,” I replied. I closed my eyes for a moment, concentrating on the house. I knew that this would take even more energy, but I figured it would be worth it. I created a clone at the house, had her fill up a small flask with blood and roll a few joints and put them in my cigarette holder. It was one of those semi-fancy ones, where you flip it open and there’s smokes inside. Not to mention it was even better since it had a refillable lighter built in. Once that was done, I had her create our bag of holding (because why not call it what it is) and she put the smokes and flask in there. Once it was done, she closed the bag and vanished. I opened my eyes, waved my hand and pulled out the flask and smokes, letting the portal to my bag close.

**“Where did those come from?” I asked her.**

**“I had a clone get them together,” she replied. “Then she put them into our bag and left.” My eyes widened.**

**“That’s a very good job,” I replied. She smiled and nodded her thanks as she was taking a drink out of the flask. I was about to ask what it was when I saw the red on her lips. Blood. “You could’ve just asked me you know.”**

**“I know,” she replied, closing the flask. “I didn’t want to bother you though.” She grabbed a smoke out of the holder and lit up. I was going to ask when I smelled it.**

**“It wouldn’t be a bother love,” I told her. “You know that. And is that…”**

**“Marijuana?” She finished. “Yes, yes it is. It’s also called pot or weed, and these are joints. Just so you know.” She took a couple of puffs and passed it to me. When I took a hit, I started coughing, which just made her laugh a little. “It’s a good thing when you cough. Just go with it.” So I did.**

**“Am I doing it right?” I asked, passing the joint back to her, causing her to laugh before she took another hit.**

**“There is no right or wrong love,” she said. “Just enjoying.” I felt her in my mind as she took a hit. “But if you want to know, yes. You’re nice and stoned love.” She took another hit and passed it to me.**

**“Are you trying to cloud my mind?” I asked.**

**“Yes, but not in a bad way,” she said while smiling. With that, she pulled out her wallet, grabbed some paper out of it, and started waving a hand over it, creating multiples of each piece of paper.**

**“What are you doing love?” I asked, handing the joint back after hitting it a couple times.**

**“I’m making us money,” she said, taking the joint and toking on it. She finished what she was doing, looked at each one and seemed pleased. “Kitt, can you scan these for me?”**

**“What am I looking for?” Kitt replied.**

**“I want to see if you’re able to tell if they’re fake or not,” she replied, holding the paper up. Kitt hummed for a moment.**

**“As far as I can tell, they’re all real,” Kitt answered.**

**“Cool,” she said, looking at me and passing the joint back. “Now we don’t have to worry about how we’re paying for our groceries.” I laughed.**

**“You mischievous little minx,” I told her, taking another hit. She just smirked at me, taking the joint one last time for a hit and putting it out with her fingers.**

**“We’re here,” Kitt announced, pulling up to the doors. “Take these before you head in,” he said, opening a drawer. Inside there were two watches that looked like todays Samsung Galaxy 2 watches. “You’ll be able to contact me on these like Michael was able to with his, among other things.”**

****

**“What’s the range?” I asked.**

**“Almost limitless, depending on the cell towers,” Kitt replied.**

**“Sweet,” we said at the same time. Jilly and I looked at each other and smiled as we were putting the watches on.**

**“Thank you Kitt,” she said. “But you might want to park us somewhere so we can walk in the open to disperse the weed smoke on us.”**

**“You’re very welcome,” he replied, taking us to the nearest parking spot he could find. “Give me a call when you’re ready to leave and I’ll meet you at the doors since the storm will be here.”**

**“Sounds good Kitt,” I told him. We got out and headed into the store. Jilly grabbed a cart and motioned for me to grab one as well, so I did and followed her.**

**“Grab anything that looks good to you,” she said. “Don’t worry about freezer space. There’s two big chest freezers in the basement.”**

**“Really?” I asked, resulting in a laugh from her.**

**“You must not have explored the basement…” she replied. We went around the store for about two hours, grabbing various food stuffs and filling our carts to the brim. We had all kinds of beef, chicken, pork and seafood, along with all the veggies we could work through before they spoiled. We also stopped at what Jilly called the munchies aisles, which had all sorts of snacks, chips, cookies and everything that looked really yummy right now…Gods, I’m so stoned…**

**“Me too, Lokes,” she said. “Me too.” I hadn’t even noticed that our connection was wide open, but I didn’t mind as she wasn’t prying into anything, just using it as a way to make sure I was okay.**

**“Thank you,” I told her.**

**“Of course. I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that unless I had a damn good reason.”**

**While we were checking out, I noticed the checkout girl…well, checking me out. I found it amusing and looked to Jilly to see what she thought of it. She just smirked at me and nodded, letting me know that she saw it too. While she was handling the money, I contacted Kitt.**

**“We’re in the checkout Kitt,” I told him.**

**“Be right there Loki,” he replied.**

**“Those are some strange names,” the cashier girl said.**

**“Loki is an old family name,” Jilly supplied. “And Kitt is because my parents were suckers for the 80’s.” The cashier girl laughed.**

**“Kitt, as in Knight Rider?” she asked.**

**“Oh, you have no idea,” I said, winking at her. She flushed red and seemed to lose her train of thought. Just what I was hoping for since all of our stuff was now bagged up and in our carts. “Thank you for your assistance,” I said, smiling at her.**

**“You’re welcome. Have a great evening, and be safe in the storm,” she said, giving me a small smile in return. Jilly and I proceeded to head out of the store where Kitt was waiting for us.**

**“Open the hatch Kitt,” Jilly said. We loaded the groceries into Kitt, putting the shelf stable food in the back seat and the cold stuff in the back so it stayed colder. We put the carts in the stall and hopped into Kitt. It was snowing pretty bad.**

**“Okay, even I’ll admit that it’s cold out,” Jilly said. Kitt turned on the heaters. “Is this okay with you?” she asked me.**

**“Yes,” I replied. “I prefer to avoid the extreme cold if I can help it.” She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. “Just because it doesn’t bother me doesn’t mean I enjoy it.” She nodded her head a bit.**

**“Fair point,” she replied. She reached forward and hit a button on the dash. I was going to ask what it did but then I felt my backside get warm. I leaned into the seat with a groan.**

**“Oh that’s wonderful,” I managed to get out. She laughed at me.**

**“I know, right?” she said, also leaning back in her seat. “Kitt, plot us a course for home.”**

**“Of course,” Kitt replied. “But I must admit, even I can’t see in this.”**

**“Shit,” she swore. “I’m sorry Kitt, I forgot to give you that. Park us back in the parking lot please, and make sure we’re in a blind spot.”**

**“Time for another upgrade?” he asked, taking us to a blind spot in the parking lot.**

**“Yep,” she replied. “Blacken the windows please Kitt.” I looked to her.**

**“What are you doing pet?” I asked.**

**“Getting us home safely,” she replied, pointing a finger at me and giving me a stern look. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that in the store.” I was worried for a moment until she burst out laughing. “It was hilarious. It’s like your own kind of glamour.”**

**“I’m glad you’re not mad,” I said, breathing a sigh of relief. That just made her laugh harder.**

**“Why would I be?” she asked, catching her breath. “Because you’re hot and you know how to use it?”**

**“I’m glad you see it my way,” I said, winking at her.**

**“You ready Kitt?” she asked, smirking at me.**

**“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Kitt said.**

I closed my eyes and started waving my hands, concentrating on Kitt’s new upgrade. Have you even seen Knight Rider 2000, where Kitt gets that sweet upgrade, which includes an overhaul to his visuals and can see in any conditions? Well mix that with my own custom Iron Man heads up display and that’s what I’m giving Kitt. Thank you, Jarvis. Without his help, I wouldn’t have been able to finish the upgrade to the dash and everything else inside. We even upgraded the speakers and added a dock for any type of music device, which I promptly put my iPod in and started playing Oldies.

“How’s that feel buddy?” I asked him. He hummed for a moment.

“Very different,” he replied, “but in a good way. It’s nice to be able to see in this mess.”

“Very nice indeed,” Loki chimed in. I reached over and hit a button on the dash, which changed the windows back to normal.

“Let’s go Kitt,” I said, hitting the button for normal cruise. “We’ve got a hell of a storm to get through.” I started driving us home, focusing on the weather and the heads up display. I knew my eyes were blue again, but I didn’t worry about it since I’d need every advantage at our disposal. This storm really sucks, probably one of the worst ones we’ve had. I might as well make use of the time.

“So,” I began. “What’s this about you not being here for very long?”

**Fuck…I sighed…I was wondering when she’d bring this up.**

**“I’m only here for about six months, give or take,” I answered.**

**“May I ask why?” she said. I nodded as she deserved this.**

**“I’m being punished for a prank,” I replied. She looked at me questioningly for a moment before focusing on the road again. “Thor was supposed to marry the Lady Sif, but he ended up not doing it once I cut off her long golden hair and died the rest black. Fath… Odin got mad at me for my tricks, so he punished me by having his guards beat me. Once they got sick of my taunts, they sewed my mouth shut. That rope you found me bound in cut off my sedir, so I was stuck. Then they decided to send me to Midgard to see if I could survive. I don’t think they counted on someone actually helping me.” She was silent for a moment, absorbing it all.**

**“Damn,” she said. “That sucks. Sorry they did that to you.”**

**“You don’t think what I did was wrong?” I asked, causing her to laugh.**

**“You’re the God of Mischief,” she replied, still laughing. “I think if you didn’t pull some sort of prank regarding your brother’s wedding you wouldn’t be doing your job.”**

**“Exactly!” I said, smiling at her.**

**We drove along for a while, not talking, just listening to music as we went along. Then I saw on the display that ‘Killing Me Softly’ by Fugees came on. She started singing and tapping her foot on the floorboard in time to the music while handing me her smokes. I decided to light one up while listening to her. Why not?**

“Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him, and listen for a while  
And there he was, this young boy, stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers (one time, one time)  
Singing my life with his words (two times, two times)  
Killing me softly with this song  
Killing me softly with this song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on

Strumming my pain with his fingers (one time, one time)  
Singing my life with his words (two times, two times)  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

Woah  
Woah-oah-ah-ah-ah uh, uh  
La-la-la, la, la, la  
Woah, la  
Woah, la (ha, ha, ha, ha)  
La-ah-ah-ah-ah

Strumming my pain with his fingers (yes, he was singing my life)  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song”

**She sang so beautifully…I am truly blessed that she didn’t seem to mind singing in front of me. I clapped lightly after the song was over, earning a small smile from her as she kept driving.**

**It seemed to be taking us forever to get back, and I wasn’t wrong. It was probably two hours before we even got through Iola and started heading for her house.**

**“I’m afraid this snow is getting too deep to get through safely,” Kitt commented.**

**“Damn,” she said. “This is what I get for living in the country.” She sighed, giving me a look. What was she thinking? “Let’s keep going Kitt. It’ll be okay.”**

**I was about to ask what she was doing when I noticed something outside the car. As we were driving along, the snow immediately in front of our car was discreetly moved. It was almost impossible to detect, and I would have just thought it was the wind if it weren’t for the way Jilly was slightly shaking. I thought something was wrong until I saw her fingers start turning blue. So that’s what she was doing! She was using Jotun powers while maintaining a glamour around herself, making her appear human.**

**“It’s fine love,” I told her, touching her gently on the arm. She jumped at the contact which made her lose some concentration, causing her entire body to suddenly turn Jotun, except for her eyes. They were still blue instead of the normal Jotun red, and I’m fairly sure they were glowing, but it’s near impossible to tell in the fading daylight.**

**“Thanks,” she replied, letting out a sigh of relief, reaching out to hit a button. The windows darkened again, causing me to look at her. “I don’t want others to see. It’ll freak them out.”**

**“Sadly, yes it will,” I replied. I held up her smokes in a question, which she nodded to, so I lit up a joint and handed it to her. She took a couple of tokes before handing it back to me so she could use both hands to turn into our driveway as we were home. I looked over to her and noticed in the darkness that the trees provided that her eyes were indeed glowing.**


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sexual content (some violent to a degree), drug and alcohol use**

Loki was looking at me with an awed expression on his face and I’m not quite sure why.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked him

“Your eyes are glowing really brightly love,” he replied. I slowed down for a moment to look in the rearview mirror and I was completely shocked that my eyes were, for one, not red and two, they were glowing like glow sticks on a dark night.

“Kitt?” I managed to whisper.

Kitt took over and somehow managed to get us close to the door even though I was completely distracted by my eyes. It was enough to get me over my surprise, causing me to tear my eyes away from the mirror and look around. The first thing I noticed was that Loki was Jotun again and he was smiling.

“Why are you smiling love?” I asked. “Not that I’m not happy that you are, mind you.”

“I don’t feel alone when I’m with you,” Loki replied, looking at himself, then at me. “How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You’re a Jotun with glowing blue eyes and just a set of fangs instead of a mouth full of them,” he said, pointing to his teeth, which were indeed all very sharp. I licked my fangs and found out he was right about that as well.

“I honestly don’t know,” I told him. “I was just trying to move the snow but it seemed incredibly hard for some reason. I wasn’t trying to use Jotun sedir, just sedir. It wasn’t until you touched me and I turned blue did I finally realize why it was so damn difficult.” I looked over at him but he was just smiling wider at me. I also noticed how hot it was in here now. I looked over and hit a couple of buttons on the dash to kill the heaters and the heated seats.

“You managed to ‘accidentally’ use your Jotun powers while maintaining a glamour on yourself?” Loki asked, still smiling at me.

“It appears so…” I replied.

“Thank you,” Loki said, leaning in to kiss me. “You don’t realize how alone I felt until now.” Then he laughed suddenly. “Although I must apologize for my mistake.”

“What mistake?”

“It seems when I gave you the apple to give you sedir, I gave you my kind of sedir, which I didn’t know then, was partially Jotun. Now it seems you are as well.” That just made me laugh.

“Always with the tricks, even if you don’t realize it,” I teased him, giving him a wink. That just earned me a bigger smile and a wink in return. “Hey Kitt?” I asked.

“Yes, Jillian?” Kitt said.

“I want to add a preset condition,” I told him, earning a look from Loki. I held up a finger to stop him so I could finish. “If either one of us turns Jotun, kill the heaters and the heated seats please.”

“Ah,” Loki said. “Good idea. It’ll help us conserve our energy since Jotuns don’t do well in the heat.”

“Very well,” Kitt said. “Condition set.”

“Thanks,” Loki and I both replied. We got out of the car, not bothering to change our forms since the snowstorm was still raging. We got the groceries unloaded into the house in two piles, shelf stable and cold stuff, putting the cold stuff away first. We put what we could in the fridge in the house, grabbed what was left and headed outside. Loki followed me around to the side of the house where there was a door. We opened it and headed inside.

“I knew this was here,” Loki said. “Which makes me confused as to why we’re here.” I pointed in front of us, towards the ground on the right side.

“There’s another door there,” I told him, flipping a switch on the wall. “There’s usually a light that comes on, which explains why you can’t see it. Let me go first. I can see and I know there’s extra bulbs down there.” I headed downstairs, opened the door and set the food on a freezer, quickly finding and changing the bulb. Loki came down and set his stuff on the same freezer I had. He quickly flicked his fingers, causing that annoying ringing to stop.

“I had no idea this was here,” he said. “I’m impressed. And what was that horrible noise?”

“It was a rodent deterrent,” I explained. “It uses frequencies that humans can’t hear to keep rodents away. I always heard the damn thing though, and it was even worse now. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, giving me a nod.

We proceeded to fill all of one freezer and half of the other. I’m awfully glad I cleaned these out recently. We headed back upstairs and turned back into our usual selves, enjoying the heat in the house. I looked around at our haul and started laughing.

“What are you laughing at love?” Loki asked me. I waved my hand in front of us.

“I have no idea where all of this will go,” I said. I decided to think about it in a moment, pulling out my flask and draining it. I sighed in relief.

“Better?” Loki asked.

“Much,” I replied, heading over to the sink and cleaning out the flask. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes please.”

**While she was busy doing that, I was thinking about some sedir that Mother had taught me. I haven’t had a reason to use it for several centuries since my room in Asgard was perfect.**

**“I have an idea love,” I said as she handed me a drink. I drank it all and set down the glass. “It’s a kind of sedir Mother taught me, but I haven’t used it in centuries. It allows me to create or alter the space I’m living in. With your permission, I’d like to use it to alter your house.”**

**“ _Our_ house,” she replied. “We may have not known each other long, but as long as you’re on Earth and any time you visit, you’ll be welcome here. And that sounds like a great idea. Would you like some assistance?” I was silent for a moment before my manners kicked in.**

**“Thank you love,” I told her, giving her a bow. I stood back up and looked her right in the eyes and used my hands while conveying this to her. “You’re vastly different from anyone I’ve ever met, you know. I mean, here’s you, a Midgardian, that I got killed, completely on accident. And then, the vampires. This was such a weird realm. But if I’m real, why can’t they be. Then they turned you into a vampire, and you take it completely in stride! You didn’t even blink an eye or give a shit that you were suddenly a vampire! You love it! And then you did what I thought no one ever truly would…” I paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and preparing myself before continuing. “You fell in love with me… Just me. Not my title, not my status, me. Even when I turned Jotun, you still loved me. I saw it. You showed me nothing but love and concern at my distress. No hate, no loathing, no disgust, no fear. Just love. And you’ve shared so much with me, I don’t even know where to begin. But what means the most in all of this is that you’ve trusted me with your life, even though it was because of me that it almost ended.” She was smiled as she looked at me, holding up a finger.**

**“Exactly,” she said. “Almost. It’s because of you that I finally got to be what I’ve always wanted, a vampire. But because of you, I’m so much better than just that. And you may be the God of Lies, but you’ve never lied to me.” I could help but raise my eyebrows. “Not in a serious way. Things like that don’t count. That was being mischievous.” Fair point. “And of course I love you. You didn’t have to help me, or care for me. You certainly didn’t have to stay, and I’m not sure why you did, but you stayed, nonetheless. You didn’t get angry when I attacked you, you didn’t get mad at me for turning Jotun then or now. You’ve always taken my needs into consideration and you offered to protect me from the sun. You even let me heal you after our sparring, even though you must have thought I’d attack you. You trusted me to set you free and you did. The very least I can do is trust you since you set me free.”**

**I ran over to her and kissed her, threading my hands into her hair. She moaned in my mouth and started kissing me back, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close to her. We were like that for several minutes, just kissing and loving each other. I pulled back to look at her, noticing how her eyes were glowing.**

**“You honor me more than you know,” I told her. “No one has offered their home and love to me before.” She bumped her nose against mine.**

**“It’s because you never met me before,” she replied, giving me a quick kiss. She went to pull away but I held her against my mouth, deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue against her lips and she opened for me, allowing me to devour her. I let go of her hair and started running my hands down her back, stopping at the swell of her ass. She had such a wonderful ass. I grabbed it and proceeded to lift her up. She got where I was going and wrapped her legs around my waist, holding on tight. I walked us to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, my body on top of hers while her legs were still around me. I used sedir to get rid of our clothes, and while I was tempted to dive right in, I refused to hurt her.**

**“You won’t hurt me love,” she said against my mouth. I wasn’t sure, so I ran a hand down her body, stopping to caress her breast on the way down. Then I continued to run my hand down her body, eliciting shivers from her as my hand found the way to her mound. I parted her folds and dipped a finger in, making her gasp against my mouth. She wasn’t kidding, she was dripping wet. I pulled away from the kiss, staring into her eyes.**

**“Oh my love,” I moaned. “You’re so ready for me.” I pulled my finger out of her, grabbed my cock and lined it up with her folds. I gently nudged myself into her tight cunt, making sure I didn’t hurt her. She had other plans however and used the leverage of her legs to pull me all the way into her. I was about to about to apologize for hurting her when I noticed she had no trace of pain on her face, just intense pleasure.**

**“Oh Loki,” she moaned. “You feel amazing.”**

**“So do you love,” I murmured. “So do you.” I leaned down to kiss her again while I started making love to her. Just slow, deep movements while holding each other close. It wasn’t long until I felt her muscles start quivering around me.**

**“Harder my love,” she whispered to me. I pulled almost completely out of her, then slammed back in, over and over again, causing her breath to hitch and her fingers to claw my back. I slammed in again, causing her to scream.**

**“Loki!” she screamed, cumming all over my cock. I slammed in a few more times before I couldn’t hold back anymore.**

**“Jillian!” I yelled, thrusting myself deep in her as I came in her core, which caused her to cum again. I moaned as she milked me dry. I collapsed on her, which made her laugh.**

I’m so glad I don’t _need_ to breathe, it just makes me more comfortable because I can smell my surroundings. I gently pushed Loki off and next to me, which caused him to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“I’m not used to a lover that’s almost as strong as me,” he said, still chuckling. “They usually beg me to get off.”

“I thought you just did?” I said, barely containing my laughter. He looked down at me with a look on his face, causing me to burst out laughing.

“I’m a bad influence on you,” he said.

“No, it’s way worse,” I replied. “I was already a mischievous smartass before you. Now it’s just gonna get worse.” He just smiled at me.

“Well,” he said. “That just makes my hope of turning you into my goddess even better.”

“A goddess to the God of Mischief and Lies…This could be very interesting.”

“Oh, it will indeed. What would you like to do now love?”

“We could do those changes to the house you were talking about.”

“Sounds good,” Loki replied. He hopped out of bed and held his hand out to me so I could get up as well. I grabbed some clothes to put on while Loki grabbed some of his clothes. I wasn’t sure where they came from, but I didn’t mind in the least when Loki caught me looking at him.

“I brought them down from my bedroom,” he responded to my questioning look. “I hope that’s not too presumptuous of me.”

“Not at all. I’m just wondering when you found the time.”

“You’re not the only one who had a clone busy while we were out,” he replied with a wink. “Let’s head into the living room to get an idea of what we’d like to do.” We headed out into the living room and sat down on the couch together.

“How would we like to do this?” I asked.

“Well, that hologram in Kitt gave me an idea,” he replied. “Do you think we could get something like that in here to make our designs on?”

“I don’t see why not,” I replied. “I’ll have to ask Kitt, however. It’ll be the easiest way to do this until we integrate our version of Jarvis with the house. Hey Kitt?”

“Yes Jillian,” Kitt replied through my watch.

“Do a full scan of the house and make it into a hologram we can manipulate please.” I heard Kitt hum for a moment and then a hologram appeared above my watch. I carefully took it off and set it down 0n the table so it wouldn’t be so awkward.

“Will this work?” Kitt asked.

“Wow,” I replied. “It’s like the ultimate version of The Sims 3.” Kitt laughed. Wait…Kitt laughed. What the fuck? I looked over to Loki and saw him with a huge smirk on his face, trying to hold in his laughter.

**I was wondering how long it was going to take before this happened as I could tell from her memories that AI’s generally don’t laugh. It took everything I had to hold in my laughter.**

**“You gave him a genuine sense of humor?” she asked. That’s all it took. I burst out laughing at her slightly horrified expression. I didn’t realize it would be such a big deal.**

**“Well, I am prone to mischief love…” I told her while laughing.**

**“Just prone to mischief? Liar.” She gave me a wink before I had a chance to respond.**

**“Only about the things that aren’t important love,” I replied. “But yes, I gave him a genuine sense of humor. It makes life more interesting I think.”**

**“So do I,” Kitt supplied. “And yes, it’s basically like Sims 3. If you’ll put your watch next to hers Loki, I can give you the rest of what you’d need to design the house.”**

**Loki set his watch on the table next to mine and Kitt powered it up with all the settings you’d find in Sims. Wallpapers, chairs, tables, appliances, the works.**

**“Oh, this is going to be fun,” she replied.**

**We set about working on one room at a time, starting on one side of the house and working over to the other. The bathroom pretty much stayed the same since it was very well built and huge, but we upgraded it some. The kitchen came next with us changing out the fridge, stove and counter tops, giving Jilly more room to cook, plus an extra stovetop that doubled as a griddle. We took out the table that was in the kitchen and turned it into a dining island that could be used for eating or preparing food. The living room received some upgrades as well, including the TV and the sound system. The furniture was upgraded to something more modern and things seemed to have a similar design.**

**“Are you choosing my colors on purpose love?” I asked.**

**“Maybe…” she smirked. “But if you noticed, the bathroom is mostly my colors and the kitchen is a combination of our colors. Blue, silver, green, gold and black go very well together.”**

**“They do indeed,” I smiled at her.**

**“Should we keep our bedroom down here or move it upstairs?”**

**“If we move it upstairs, we could make it the entire floor and turn this one down here into something else.”**

**She thought about that for a moment and nodded. I watched as she completely eliminated the bedroom and the attached bathroom but left the walls. She made the entire back wall into glass with sliding doors so that way we could enjoy the woods. Then she placed some desks in there and I understood where she was going with this. I placed some computers on the desks, along with lamps and everything we’d need for completing our “homework”. I thought she was going to start working on the upstairs when she went back to working on the living room.**

**“What are you doing now love?”**

**“You’ll see,” she replied with a wink. I watched her work as she added somethings to the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were lights. I tapped on one of them and it lit up, effectively turning the living room into a dance floor if we so wanted. She then went along and added little things to the ceiling in all of the rooms along with little panels on a wall in each room.**

**“What are those for?” I asked.**

**“We gotta integrate Jarvis into the house somehow,” she replied. “Those are cameras in the ceiling and control panels on the walls. It’ll also be voice activated but we can just do that when we create the rooms.”**

**“Cameras huh?” I said, wiggling my eyebrows, causing her to laugh. We started working on the upstairs next. It used to be two bedrooms with an attic, but I saw her start getting rid of the second bedroom.**

**“Shouldn’t we keep that in case we get a guest?” I asked. She stopped immediately.**

**“You’re absolutely right. I’ll expand the whole floor instead and put the attic above the second floor instead of on the second floor.”**

**I watched as she replaced the bedroom and then grabbed opposing corners and made the upstairs flush with the downstairs, adding several feet to the second floor. I erased the attic and expanded the first bedroom while she worked on the other one.**

**“The one you’re working on is going to be our bedroom,” she said. “So if you could work on that one while I finish up the guest room, that would be awesome.”**

**“Any way you want it done in particular?”**

**“However you’d like to design it. You have excellent taste, so I’m sure it’ll be great. Also, Kitt, can you add a third floor for me?” A third floor appeared above second floor, but she brushed it aside for the moment. “Thanks Kitt.”**

**“You’re welcome,” he replied.**

**She continued on the guest room while I went to work on ours. I designed it like my room back in Asgard. I put a four poster bed in with green and gold bedding and pillows, along with a couch. I turned the two closets into one big walk in closet with shelving for things and poles for hanging clothes. I expanded the part that was next to the attic and turned it into a master bathroom, complete with a black claw foot tub and a black and gold tiled stand up shower. The glass surrounding the shower had a slight green tint to it. I added a toilet, sink, towel racks and all the other amenities. I looked over and noticed she was working hard on the guest room, so I decided to sneakily put some mirrors above the bed. I turned the walls green with gold and black accents, then added some blue lights along the floorboards. Content with our bedroom, I looked to the guest room. She had done a similar design but with different shades of blue, a work desk with a computer, a small walk in closet, and a shower/tub combo instead of separating them. Seeming satisfied with her work, she took a look at our bedroom.**

**“I really like what you’ve done with that,” she said. She picked up the hologram and looked around it, finally noticing the mirrors on the ceiling. I thought she might protest, but she just looked at me with hooded eyes. “I _really_ like these,” she said, pointing to the mirrors. “We can have lots of fun with these.”**

**“I was thinking the same thing love. Is it alright that I did it in my colors?”**

**“Of course! I love it! Now let’s finish the attic.”**

**We moved the attic into our workspace and went to work. She put all the stuff that was in the original attic into one corner then set about adding different things in, including several cameras and a couple of control panels. She also added some sort of control panel to the outside of the room.**

**“What are you adding in here love?” I asked.**

**“I’m turning the attic into a workspace for anything we might create. Including the tech needed to make our own Iron Man suits if we so desire. Not to mention some added security so that if someone else tries to get up here, it won’t let them in.”**

**“Why would we want to do that?”**

**“You never know what you might need one of those suits for. I figure if we can build one of those up there, anything else will be insanely easy. And we don’t want anyone getting their hands on that tech.”**

**“Fair point darling.”**

**Once she was finished, it looked like the most amazing workspace. I added some bookshelves along one wall with copies of all the sedir books on Asgard. Now all we have to do is the basement and then make it happen.**

**“Do you want to make any changes to the basement love?” I asked.**

**“Let’s just clean it up a bit and modernize it. I’ll also add a grow room so I can grow pot all winter. We can make more changes later if we want.” Once we were done with that, it was time to get to work.**

**“So how do we want to do this?” she asked.**

**“Well, it’s going to require lots of energy to work this kind of sedir. How about we grab that strong bottle of liquor and go to the basement to get started?”**

**“The bottle of liquor?”**

**“It might get us drunk, but it also contains both of our blood. It’s brimming with energy.”**

**“This sounds like it’ll be fun,” she said, grabbing the bottle of liquor and heading outside.**

**“Oh, it will be,” I replied, grabbing our watches and heading out with her. We both headed to the basement and she lit up a joint. I conjured two glasses and filled them to the brim, then handed one to her. “Bottoms up love.”**

**“Cheers,” she replied, clinking glasses with me. We both downed them and continued to smoke the joint. She put her watch back on and clicked on the basement. “So how does this sedir work?”**

**“I’ll show you, then let you join me, if that sounds like a plan?” She gave me a thumbs up and I felt her in my mind, watching what I was doing. I usually didn’t need to wave my hands around, but it sometimes helped, especially with sedir like this. The basement started transforming around us, becoming much more modern. “Do we want to bring the freezers to this level?” I asked as I worked.**

**“No, it also serves as a tornado shelter down there.”**

**I finished with this part of the basement and turned to look at her. “Tornadoes?” She showed me in her mind what they could look like, but I could tell she had had the fortune to never actually see one. “I see. Well if that’s the case, I’m going to reinforce the whole house then, especially the lower basement.”**

**“Thank you,” she said, smiling at me.**

**“It’s no problem love. The whole house should stand up to anything, but the basement will be indestructible if something extreme should happen.”**

**“That sounds excellent. I would hate to lose this house once we’re done with it.”**

**With that, I went about finishing the basement. I could tell she had gotten a hang of the sedir because it suddenly took me much less energy to do the changes. She wasn’t exactly working the sedir like I was, instead she was pooling her energy with mine and helping reinforce what I was doing.**

**Once we were done with the basement, we headed back to the first floor. We worked together on the bathroom and got it done in record time. She poured us another glass of our blood tequila, which we drank and went back to work. I let her take the lead on the kitchen and living room because she knew how she wanted them. She really did learn sedir incredibly quickly. As things started settling into their place in the kitchen, she went into the living room and started dancing. There was no music playing, but she was still dancing. I decided to take a peek in her mind and heard music playing.**

**“What are you listening to love?” I asked her.**

**“’Don’t Stop Me Now’ by Queen,” she replied, tapping on her ear which made me notice there was something in her ear with a cord leading to her pocket. She noticed me looking at her and she laughed. “They’re headphones. Would you like the other one? You’d have to stay very close to me however.” I moved to stand right beside her, accepted the other headphone and put it in my ear like she had.**

**“I love being very close to you darling,” I purred in her other ear.**

**“Don’t start with that now Loki, or we’ll never get this done.”**

**“Fair enough. I’d much rather wait until we can use those mirrors.” I winked when she looked at me. “Let’s get this done.” With that we tackled the living room and got it done in record time. She went about getting the interior done while I worked on reinforcing the exterior of the house, making it the strongest building around. After we were done with that, we did our work room, which took some innovation. Making glass indestructible was easy but it wasn’t something I did very often. Once we were done, we went into the living room and poured another glass of our mix, downed it and got ready to head upstairs.**

**“If you’d like to get some music playing down here, I’ll get to work on our bedroom love,” I told her.**

**“Sounds like a plan. I’ll do that and then work on the guest bedroom so you can surprise me.”**

**With that, I headed upstairs and got to work.**

I was eager to see what our bedroom would look like once it was finished. I know I had seen the hologram, but I’m pretty sure that did no justice to what Loki had planned. I got some music going and then had an idea. I went back into the bathroom and added some waterproof speakers to the main part, then went to the kitchen, added some speakers, then did the same to our work room. I headed upstairs and noticed our bedroom door was closed. I decided to have a little fun with Loki and added the speakers while standing outside the door.

“Hey!” I heard him say through the door. I just laughed and headed to the guest room. I got to work on the exterior wall first, reinforcing it like Loki had done for the rest of the house. Next came the bedroom with its four poster bed, small walk in closet and a work desk with a computer. I figured the most draining part would be expanding the house and I wasn’t quite sure how to go about that, so I looked into Loki’s mind to see how he did it with our bedroom. I wasn’t wrong about it being draining, but it was easier than I thought. Once that was done, I went about getting the bathroom done, which wasn’t too difficult. I added some speakers to the guest bedroom and bathroom, then went into the hallway to look for Loki. He was already waiting, cups of our blood mix in his hands, the bottle resting on a table that he decided to add to the hallway.

“I felt you in my mind love. Is everything okay?” he asked me.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t sure how to expand the house. I hope you don’t mind when I just pop in like that. I should have asked first.”

“It’s alright darling. I normally would mind, but you don’t go digging into my memories, so it’s okay. I know you respect my privacy as I respect yours.”

“Thank you. You’re exactly right.” I took a cup of blood from him and we drank them. “So, how the hell are we doing the attic?”

“If you’ll assist me with your energy, I’ll do it. That way you can learn how to do it.”

“Sounds good. Let’s do this.”

“Don’t you want to see the bedroom first?” he asked. I shook my head.

“I know we’ll get distracted in there. I’ll wait for the surprise.” He just smirked at me and went about creating the attic. It was similar to extending the house, just in a different way since the roof had to be moved first. Once it was created, we headed up there and set about making our workroom. Once it was almost finished, Loki added another glass door set, along with a porch outside. Nice! That way, any armors we did create, I didn’t have to damage the house getting in and out. The beautiful porch swing might have to be fixed a time or two, but I’ll worry about that when it happens. I added speakers to this room as well, along with some weatherproof speakers on the porch. We were almost done.

“What’s left love?” Loki asked.

“Well, the cameras, the control panels and integrating Jarvis with the whole house.”

“Sounds good. We’ll head back to the living room and do that together. It should only take us a couple of minutes. Then I can show you our bedroom.” He gave me a wink. I just shook my head as we went back to the living room and he poured another glass.

“Are we sure that’s a good idea Lokes? I’m already feeling pretty drunk.”

“As am I love. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

“Okay love. I trust you.” He gave me the biggest smile when I said that. We drank our glasses then went about adding the cameras and control panels. “Kitt, we’ll need Jarvis for this final part.”

“Very well,” Kitt replied. I wasn’t quite sure what to do, but I felt Loki’s mind brush against mine, so I opened mine as well. That’s when I felt Jarvis. It was quite interesting brushing against the mind of an AI, but it wasn’t bad.

“I’ll let you take this part over Loki. I’m not quite sure what the hell I’m doing here.”

“That’s okay love. I got the idea of what you’d like to do, so now it’s just a matter of making it happen.”

He started weaving our sedir throughout the house, making Jarvis a part of everything, as well as our sedir. Once he was done, I felt quite drained. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of blood, downed it and grabbed a second and killed that one off as well. I didn’t need it, but I wanted to replenish my strength. It wasn’t long before the control panels lit up, showing that they were working.

“Scanning biometrics,” I heard a voice with a British accent say. I looked to Loki, who just shrugged. “Biometrics complete. Welcome Loki and Jillian.”

“Thank you… uh…” I wasn’t sure what name to go with.

“Jarvis will work,” he replied. “It’s more Jarvis than Kitt in the house, so it would be more appropriate.”

“Very well,” Loki replied. “Thank you Jarvis.” Loki walked over to me, looking quite tired. “How are you feeling love?”

“I think better than you. You look exhausted.”

“I feel exhausted. That was quite a bit of sedir we used. I don’t think the alcohol helped.” He laughed. “So how about I show you our bedroom?” He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Sounds great love. But what about you?”

“I’ll be alright in a while love. What about you?” I pointed to the fridge.

“I already replenished with some blood. I’m feeling much better.”

“That’s good. Let’s head upstairs.” He grabbed my hand, led me to our bedroom and opened the door for me. It was amazing! Even better than I had imagined. I went over to the bed and ran my hand over the bedding, loving how soft it was. The green color with the gold and black accents totally works. There was a black loveseat with gold accents and green pillows. I sat down on it for a moment, enjoying how comfy it was. I decided to check out the walk in closet next. I expected it to be empty, but it was fully stocked with clothes. On one side was clothes in Loki’s colors, but on the other side was all my clothes, along with some I had never seen before. I started going through it and found several ballgowns and dresses along with other elegant clothes, all in my favorite shades of blue with accents of silver. There was also a section of dresses in Loki’s colors, which I absolutely adored. I also noticed that somehow I had the entire collection of My Chemical Romance shirts, sweaters and everything else they had. It was incredible.

**She’s making me so nervous by not saying anything. She had a smile on her face before she walked in here so I wasn’t sure what she was thinking.**

**“Do you like it? I hope I wasn’t to assuming with your clothing…” I said.**

**“Like it? No, I don’t.” My hopes fell. “I love it! It’s perfect! I couldn’t have picked out better clothes myself. Thank you Loki!” She ran over and gave me a crushing hug. I laughed and hugged her back.**

**“I’m glad you like it. I was worried about the dresses and such as I didn’t see any in your closet.”**

**“You looked through my closet huh?” She smirked at me. “I must admit, I’m not overly fond of dresses and such, but the ones you put in here, I’ll wear for you anytime.”**

**“What about the ones in my colors?”**

**“Those are my favorite. I’d be honored to wear your colors.” I leaned down and kissed her. She moaned softly against my mouth, which greatly affected my drunken state. I got hard instantly but I was determined to show her the rest of the room.**

**“Let me show you the rest before you distract me anymore.”**

**“Distract you huh. You mean like this?” She ran a hand down my body and stopped it to rub against my cock through my pants. I pushed against her hand and kissed her again, this time not being gentle. As tired as I might be, she’ll pay for distracting me like this.**

**_“Tired huh?”_ ** **she said _. “Let me fix that love.”_ She pulled my hair and dragged me away from her mouth. I growled at her which just earned me an evil grin from her. I wanted back at her mouth but then there was a blue light in my face. Did she just do what I think she did? I ran my tongue over my teeth and found that I had fangs again. I looked at her, which just made her expose her neck to me.**

**“Are you sure love? I don’t want to hurt you.”**

**“You won’t hurt me Loki. I drank extra blood downstairs just for this reason. It’ll give you your energy back much faster than any other way.”**

**That’s all I needed to hear. I ran my hand through her hair and pulled it, hard. She gasped and that just turned me on so much more. I ran my tongue along her jugular, then bit, hard and fast. Feeling my fangs sink into her lovely skin was an exquisite feeling. I can see why she enjoys it so much. I started drinking her blood, which filled me up with endless energy. She moaned and grinded her hips against me. That’s it. I need to fuck her, now.**

**I used sedir to get rid of our clothes and picked her up by her ass, never breaking away from her neck and pushing her against the wall. I was worried about drinking too much, so I reached out to her mind. All she felt was pleasure and lust, no tiredness could be found. It was as if she was gaining energy from me feeding from her.**

**“That’s because I am,” she moaned. “I’m not sure how that works, but I don’t care. I need you, now.” I growled against her neck. I pulled away just for a moment so I could line my cock up with her cunt. I was worried about hurting her, but as I slid into her I noticed she was dripping wet.**

**“You’re so wet for me my pet,” I said, thrusting myself the rest of the way into her. She cried out and dug her fingernails into my back, so I leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste her blood as I kept fucking her. It wasn’t long before I felt her walls start clenching my cock. She was going to cum, and soon. “Oh my love, cum for me,” I purred, thrusting hard and fast.**

**“Oh Loki,” she moaned. She moved her head to the side, so I bit her again, which caused her to cum all over my cock. “Loki!”**

**“Yes!” I hissed against her neck, burying my cock deep into her as I came, feeling her cunt milk me dry. Once I was done cumming, I pulled my fangs out of her neck and they disappeared, but I kept my cock in her. “How about I show you that bathroom now?” I said, carrying her to the bathroom still impaled on me. Once we got to the bathroom, I lifted her off me and set her on the counter, then went over and started filling up the tub, adding some bath salts. I’m glad I made it huge like mine back home, that way we can both easily fit in it.**

**“Does it feel that good when I bite you?” she asked.**

**“Yes it does,” I replied. “It gives me some ideas of other places I can bite you.” She hummed in response, so I turned around and saw her with her eyes closed and legs clenched together.**

**“Keep talking dirty like that and you’ll get the chance,” she purred.**

**“Tonight love. Let’s wash up first, then have some fun with our new house. Sound good?”**

**“Sounds perfect.”**

**Once the tub was filled up, I picked her up off the counter and set her in the water, sliding in behind her. I held her against me for a while, just enjoying the feel of her against me.**

As he was holding me, I couldn’t help but think what I could have possibly done to deserve this man… No, this God. He took care of me in so many ways, not to mention he somehow fills me with energy as he feeds from me. I felt better now than I had after drinking blood.

“I’m not sure about that either love,” he murmured. “But I’m glad for it. Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude in your mind.”

I laughed. “We already had this discussion. I trust you Loki, so I don’t mind.”

“I’m glad,” he whispered in my ear, which he then proceeded to nibble on, causing me to sigh and lean my head to the side. He started leaving love bites on my neck, making me moan. His hands were running up my body, stopping at my breasts as he started fondling them. His fingers tweaked my nipples, causing me to push my breasts into his hands. “I want to fuck you again pet. Let’s get out of the tub.”

“Yes my king. Let me rinse off in the shower first, please.”

“Be quick about it,” he growled, letting go of me. I got out of the bath and headed to the shower, turning it on. As soon as I stepped in, Loki pushed me against the wall, turning me around so I faced him. “Not quick enough pet,” he growled, picking me up by the ass. “Wrap your legs around me, now.” No sooner had I done that, his cock was nudging against my folds, pushing into me. He wrapped his arms around me, grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me down, impaling me on his cock.

“Loki!” I screamed.

“Yes pet?” he asked, trusting in and out of me, tortuously slow yet incredibly deep.

“Fuck me, please my king,” I begged, moaning as he trust into me again.

“As you wish.” He picked up speed, fucking me into the wall. I kept moaning, feeling my insides tighten and quake as I was getting so close. “Cum for me Jillian,” he growled, as he started nuzzling my neck, leaving more love bites.

“Loki!” I cried, cumming all over his cock.

“Yes…” he hissed, moving his hands down to my hips so he could lift and drop me on his dick, causing him to fuck me even harder. Loki leaned in and kissed me, which made me realize he had fangs. His tongue dueled with mine, making me whimper in his mouth. He broke the kiss and leaned into my neck, running his fangs along my throat. My cunt starting tightening around his cock, and right before I came again, he bit my neck.

“LOKI!” I screamed, enjoying the feel of his fangs in my throat as I came all over him again. He rutted into me and growled as his cock twitched inside me, filling me with his seed. I felt my cunt milk him as he kept drinking from my neck. Once our orgasms were finished, he pulled his fangs out of me and lifted me off his cock.

“I can see why you enjoy doing that so much,” he said, leaning me against the wall so I didn’t fall. He licked his lips before continuing to speak. “The taste of you as you cum is something incredible.”

I laughed, pushing myself off the wall to stand up. “It’s something else isn’t it?”

“It’s like Valhalla,” he said, grabbing the body sponge and body wash. He started washing my body almost reverently. “You’re like Valhalla for me. My heaven.”

“And you mine,” I replied, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back gently and slowly, while still washing me. He pulled away smiling, the tips of his fangs showing as he ran his hands down my body, washing me from head to toe. I stepped into the water, letting it wash me clean as I grabbed the sponge from him. “Is this how you washed me the first time?”

He laughed. “No, sadly. It was much messier.”

“How so?” I asked as I washed his body. It was a true joy to do this as his body was so well built and the muscles rippled under my touch.

“I kept my pants on to protect your modesty. They stuck to me like crazy, not to mention they dripped all over the house when I carried you to bed.”

It was my turn to laugh. That would have been a sight to see. “That’s very sweet of you. I would’ve thought you’d just completely undress.”

“I thought about it, but it didn’t seem appropriate. Once you were safely in bed and healing, I came back and properly finished my shower.”

“Thank you.” I stepped aside to let him get in the water. He was glorious with the water running down his body.

“You’re welcome,” he said once he was rinsed off. He turned the water off and got out first. He handed me a towel and grabbed another for himself. I wrapped the first one around my hair and grabbed a second one for my body. As I was drying off, he pointed to the one in my hair since his was around his waist. “What’s that one for love?”

“It’s to help my hair dry quicker. It’s takes forever otherwise.” I looked up and noticed his hair was perfectly dry. Why didn’t I think about that. Sedir would make this so much quicker. He seemed to read my mind since he started to unwrap my hair. Once he was done, he ran his fingers through my hair, drying and untangling it as they went. That felt amazing.

“Sedir is useful for so many things. You’ll get used to using it like this in no time.”

“Thank you. That felt amazing.” We walked to our closet and picked out some clothes. I was about to start putting them on when I got distracted by Loki dropping his towel, earning me a smirk from him.

“Like what you see?” he asked, reminding me of that time I saw him in the shower. He chuckled. “Don’t remind me pet, or we’ll never get downstairs.” He started glowing green, and when it cleared he was dressed in what he had picked out. I reached into my sedir and just did what felt natural. When my blue glow faded, I was wearing what I picked out and my hair was in a braid. “Well done. Let’s get something to eat.”

Loki took my hand and we headed downstairs together. You couldn’t tell that the living room doubled as a dance floor, which is how I wanted it. The kitchen was amazing and a dream to work in. All the shelf stable food we had bought was already put away in our new walk in pantry, and the rest was top notch equipment.

“I’m looking forward to cooking in here tomorrow,” I commented as I got leftovers out. Loki handed me some plates, so I got them ready and popped one in the microwave while putting some garlic bread in a new toaster oven.

“I’m glad. I hoped you liked it,” Loki replied, smiling at me.

“I love it,” I said, switching out the plates. As soon as the second one was in, Loki turned me to him. He leaned down and kissed me, gently at first, then his tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He took that opportunity and darted his tongue into my mouth and really started kissing me. My hands found their way into his hair and I couldn’t help but run my hands through his hair. It was so luxurious and soft.

He moaned in my mouth and pulled away. “That feels wonderful love,” he said, giving me another quick kiss. He broke away as the microwave went off, signaling it was finally time for dinner. We got everything together and went to the living room to eat. “Do you want to watch anything with dinner?”

“Maybe just some news in the background about this snowstorm,” I replied. The TV came on automatically and switched to the local weather channel with the volume on low. I laughed since I wasn’t expecting that. “Thanks Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome,” Jarvis replied.

“That’ll take some getting used to,” Loki commented.

“Yes it will,” I answered. “But it’s quite handy.” Loki nodded his affirmation. We ate mostly in silence but commented on the weather from time to time. It was a pretty bad storm. There was already a good two feet on the ground in some places and showed no signs of slowing down until sometime tomorrow. As we finished eating, we decided it would probably be a better idea to train some more either tomorrow or the next day. I went to clean up the dishes when Loki just waved his hand, making them disappear. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, went over to the dishwasher and got it ready to run in the middle of the night. Now that I knew what it looked like inside, I could just do all this with sedir next time. Didn’t want to break it on the first use or anything.

“Would you like a drink?” Loki asked, holding up our bottle with a smile.

“Yeah. Let’s finish it off tonight,” I replied, grabbing some glasses out of the cupboard and walking over to Loki. As he was pouring our drinks I decided to ask him about his fangs. “What do you plan to do with those?” I asked, pointing to my fangs and then him.

**I ran my tongue across my teeth and found out that the fangs were still there, so I shrugged. “I was just waiting for you to release the sedir making them.”**

**“I’m not doing that,” she said with a shrug. I finished pouring our drinks and took one from her. I clinked glasses with her and got ready to drink mine.**

**“Maybe I drank too much of your blood,” I teased her. “Maybe I’m turning into a vampire.” I chuckled as she choked on her drink a little.**

**“Very funny,” she finally replied. We drank down our drinks and I poured us another. “Seriously though, aren’t you worried about that?”**

**“Not really love. With how we weaved our sedir today, I would be more worried if our sedir’s didn’t naturally merge together in our home. I should have mentioned that this could happen. I’m sorry about that darling.”**

**She hummed gently. “It honestly doesn’t bother me that much. As long as you’re okay.”**

**“I’m more then okay. Now, let’s have some fun before bed.” I took her hand and led her back into the living room. “Jarvis, dance room please.”**

**“Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied. I was expecting the room to change, but I didn’t expect it to happen the way it did. There was a slight gold shimmer around the room and all the chairs and tables were out of the way and the lights dropped from the ceiling.**

**“Well that wasn’t quite what I expected…” she said.**

**“Me neither. It seems like we may have done our job too well earlier,” I mused. “It seems we gave Jarvis some sedir of his own.”**

**“It’s more like the house’s sedir,” Jarvis replied.**

**“Which makes that a full circle,” Jilly said. “You’re part of the house Jarvis. So yes, you do have sedir, which is pretty cool.” She waved her hand and some music started playing. She started dancing to it so I walked over to her and started dancing with her.**

**“May I do something love?”**

**“Anything you want my king,” she replied, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laughed.**

**“It’s a bit intrusive so that’s why I wanted to ask.”**

**“Go ahead.”**

**I laid my hand on her forehead and used my sedir, looking into her memories as I quickly gained her knowledge of Midgardian music, which should prove useful. I let go and just held her in my arms, dancing with her as I waved my hand and a new song started playing, “A Place with No Name” by Michael Jackson.**

**“So that’s what you were doing in my memories,” she said. “Very creative.” She waved her hand and the next thing I knew, we were both in black dress pants, white button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up and green waistcoats with a gold tie. She was also wearing a fedora, black with white stripes that looked very good, so I stole it from her. She went to grab it, so I turned her in my arms and held her with her back against my chest. I held my hand against her stomach and moved her with me to the music.**

I love the way Loki is moving with me, with his hand pressing me into him. I went with the music and started grinding into him as we danced. I placed my right hand over his while my left went around his neck. The more we danced, the more I felt him growing and the wetter I got.

“I need to be in you again my pet,” he whispered in my ear, teleporting us to the bedroom. I found myself bent over the bed and still fully clothed except my pants were gone. Before I could figure out where they went, I felt Loki pushing his cock into my folds with no resistance. “You’re so wet for me pet. Were you enjoying that erotic dance?”

“Yes my king,” I moaned as he started pounding into me.

“Good,” he growled. “Now watch me fuck you, you mewling quim.” I looked up and saw that we were in a bed surrounded by mirrors. He slowed down and leisurely tortured me with his cock, which allowed me to watch his cock to go in and out of my pussy. It was so hot that I started whimpering, feeling myself getting really close to cumming. Loki thrust into me hard and stopped, right before letting me cum.

“Loki…” I begged.

“All in good time my pet.”

Oh fuck.

**I leaned down and ran my fangs along her neck, which made her walls start quivering around my cock again, so I pulled almost all the way out and held myself there. She went to push herself against me but I reached down and grabbed her by the neck, my long fingers going across her throat. She tried again so I started squeezing, cutting off most of her air. She did it again so I squeezed a bit harder, cutting off all her air but making sure not to damage anything. I heard her heartbeat starting to slow but I felt her practically cumming on my cock so I turned her head to look in her eyes and was surprised to see her eyes glowing and her fangs more extended then I’d ever seen.**

**“Are you alright pet?” I asked.**

**_“Don’t stop.”_ **

**“But your heart…”**

**_“I’m okay. Please don’t stop.”_ ** **She opened her mind wide to me and showed me that she was indeed okay. I started slowly moving in and out of her, making sure that she was okay while I held her throat. The amount of pleasure she felt was incredible, so I started thrusting harder, making my balls slap against her clit. I heard her moaning in my mind so I started moving faster, getting close to the edge myself as she screamed my name. _“Loki!”_ **

**“Yes my pet. Look at yourself as you cum. You’re so beautiful.” She opened her eyes and I felt her so close to another orgasm, so I thrust into her hard and started rutting into her, making her cum all over me again. As she was cumming, I pulled her up against my chest and finally let go of her throat and started roughly handling her breasts. “Watch yourself as I cum in you,” I growled in her ear as I continued rutting into her. Right as I came, I bit her neck, making her scream my name as she came all over me again, hard. She kept grinding against me as she milked me dry, lust in her eyes as she watched me drink from her neck.**

I couldn’t stop grinding against him. Watching as he drank from me was just way too hot, but he didn’t seem to mind. Hell, if anything he seemed to be enjoying it.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll have to fuck you again,” he said, pulling away from my throat. Watching as the blood ran down my neck and then breasts, I saw his eyes getting a brighter green. I know I should be concerned, but I can’t focus right now as there’s another Loki in front of me, licking the blood off my breasts and making his way back up to my throat while stroking his cock. Loki pulled out from behind me and disappeared, becoming one with his clone. I thought he was going to bite me again, but instead he drew me in for a fierce kiss and pulled me against him, making me sit in his lap.

“Loki!” I cried as he managed to impale me on his dick as I sat down. He kissed away my protests and started thrusting into me as I used my grip on his shoulders to lift myself and meet him thrust for thrust, making my walls clench around him again.

“Yes…” he hissed, scratching his nails down my back. “Cum for me pet.”

“Loki!” I screamed, cumming all over his cock. I leaned down and bit him, drinking as I rode out my orgasm.

“Jillian!” he cried, biting me again as he came inside me. We sat there drinking from each other as we rode out our orgasms together. Once we finished cumming, we pulled our fangs out of each other and he lifted me off of him, cleaning up the mess with sedir before laying me down with him. “I love you my pet.”

“I love you too Loki,” I murmured, running my hand along his face. “Your eyes are so pretty right now.”

**I looked into the mirror and startled myself because my eyes were glowing like hers. I was worried about what that meant for me, but before I could worry too much, I fell asleep with her in my arms.**


End file.
